Z-Day hits the Academy
by nicoironfistsaintchapman
Summary: A fanfiction a year in the making, zombies finally hit Bullworth! A relentless sociopath returns, feelings are unearthed, secrets are spilled, and mysterious new guests make their way into the academy. Who will survive? And who will fall? Rated M for good reason. Gore, violence, severe swearing, sexual situations, and many other reasons I can't list. Also character deaths and OC's
1. Chapter 1

**40 days before Z-day: **  
**Subject: Gary Smith**

Gary sat in the chair slumped against it waiting for the doctor to return with his prescription. It hadn't been long since he got out of Happy Volts Asylum and was well on his way to a possible visit again. He attended a public school now close to Bullworth town. He didn't care much for it due to the fact the cliques were smarter than the ones he faced at Bullworth. They weren't easy to manipulate like the others, and he wanted to get revenge on Jimmy Hopkins. He couldn't do this if he couldn't manipulate people. The doctor finally returned with the prescription to the wasted pills.

"Now Gary, don't forget to take your medication, another slip-up and your back at Happy Volts. Got it?" The doctor an older gentleman with a deep voice and scruffy hair told him. Gary only nodded without looking up. "Now be on your way child. Your parents already paid and are waiting for you outside." He sat down at his desk. Gary got up and made his way out. He went to the car where his parents reside and got inside. "How was the appointment boy?" His stepfather asked. Gary remained silent. "Gary, you have to tell us something." His mother-chiming in.

"What is there to tell mom? I'm still taking pills, things will always stay the same."  
"That isn't true Gary, please help us help you. We want to know what's going on in your mind." His mother said. "Let him sit there in silence. I'd rather not listen to whatever he says." His father snapped. "You never do! You don't care about me at all! You help waste money on pointless medication, you fuel my anger, and you won't help me expose the system for what it truly is. What support are you "Dad"!" Gary snapped back. It was quiet on the rest of the ride other than Gary's father scolding him along the way.

Gary ignored it as he looked out the window wondering what was happening to his life. He dwelled on how he had been beaten by Hopkins. He searched through every mistake he might have made, which he believed was none. All he knew was that he would get revenge if it were the last thing he did. He wanted to wring Jimmy's neck and pulverize the entire Academy.

**33 Days before Z-day**  
**Subject: Jimmy Hopkins**

It was a new school year already started and there were already a few more problems. New cliques came and tried showing the others up. Jimmy dismantled them quickly and broke them up. He still remained king of the school with his girlfriend Zoe Taylor. They spent nearly every day of the summer together and nothing stopped their relationship. Jimmy sat in the boys' dorm at night with Zoe, Peter Kowalski, and another new kid who eventually left the common room. Zoe was directly next to Jimmy, and Pete was on the other side of Zoe. The television programs weren't too interesting. There wasn't a good thing on, Pete lost interest and fell asleep on the right side of the couch. "Hey, head boy's asleep. Want to have fun?" Zoe asked Jimmy quietly.

"What kind of fun?" He asked back. "Like I said before, not like that. At least not yet, want to go mess with the prefects?" She asked back. "What like stink bombs, firecrackers, marbles, what do you want to do?" Jimmy asked. "I was thinking… Wait what is this?" She pointed at the television as he directed his attention to the television. "New breakthrough in medicine today, as doctors have found a cure to cancer. The medication they have tested on animals has brought them out of their vegetative state, and made them seem stronger than ever. It will be hitting hospitals in the near future to cure our diseased brethren."  
"Good thing we don't have cancer!" Pete had awoken and told them. "What would it matter? We'd still be fine." Jimmy answered. "Still, stuff like this on the market could cost tens if not hundreds of thousands of dollars just to use this stuff on you. Even the preps couldn't afford it every time their family legacy couldn't be carried on."

"I'm sorry little one but afford what?" A familiar faux English voice came from behind them. It was Derby Harrington with Bif by his side. "This new cure. Apparently it can help your cancer or something." Jimmy replied slightly agitated. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can't afford. Hundreds of thousands you say? Clearly you don't know us as well as you thought little one." Derby said. Jimmy shook his head and focused back on the Television. "So Derby… How's life treating _you _these days?" Zoe asked knowing she might hear some crap story about how tough he thought his life was because he lost a few races at the track. Derby wasn't much into gambling but he had a knack for horse racing.

"Not as bad as usual _pauper _and I assume you are only getting the best of your stay here?" Derby replied trying to cut her off. "Actually yes. I believe I have more people to call my friends than you do. Either way this medication is probably only a test on the market to see if people will actually use it. I highly doubt you could afford it from an economists standpoint." Zoe replied making Jimmy dumbfounded at Zoe's bravery and intelligence over Derby. "Actually if you knew anything about me you would know my family owns the oil industry, invests in only the best stock markets, and known by very few, my father invests heavily into the medical and nuclear field, and we could more than likely get this 'test' for free. It seems I have downgraded you even more little rose." Derby finished.

Jimmy got up from the couch as he went to stand up to Derby. Jimmy had grown much taller than before, and developed better muscles from defending the school from the new cliques, who seemed a bit tougher than the first time around. "Don't fuck with my woman. As you can see I could easily take both of you girls out to the curb and kick you into an alleyway. I might even feed you to Johnny and his bloodthirsty Greasers. Just a fair warning." Jimmy threatened. He realized there was now a crowd behind Derby and Bif; people had awoken because of how loud they were. Jocks, nerds, and few of the greasers came out to see a breakdown. "Is he giving you problems Jim?" He heard a familiar voice from the crowd.

Out of the crowd was Johnny Vincent along with Peanut, Hal, Norton, and surprisingly Damon the jock who decided to join the crowd of greasers. He wasn't one of them he just happened to want a fight. "No need to worry guys, he was just leaving." Jimmy replied. "Johnny, you seem to have been a long time away. Had an asylum visit again?" Bif asked. "Actually I was visiting your mother. Don't worry she's still married to your uncle." Johnny replied as the greasers and even Damon laughed. "Funny Johnny. Last time I checked you were there because of your whore girlfriend. Tell me something; is it true she went out of her way to spend time with the fat child? Quite sad if you ask me Derby, leaving a washed up tough guy for literally the biggest loser in school!" Derby and Bif laughed away in their stuck-up prick attitudes. Only other preps laughed at their own jokes, however all of them were at Harrington house where they should be.

Johnny clenched his fists into hammer fists and scowled at the two laughing jerks. The greasers and Damon cracked their knuckles at the obvious sight of the pissed off leader. "Your such a do-do head!" Algernon yelled from the back along with a team of nerds. They all came to the front with their spud launchers and bottle rockets. The laughing preps laughed even more at the sight of the losers with their inferior toy guns. "Wait lets all calm down. Just go back to your rooms and leave the situation alone." Pete being a lot braver than anyone tried calming the situation down. After all he was the head boy and he had to maintain order at any cost. He did end up getting taller and muscular so he could match the size of a prefect. He still wasn't as tall as the rest of them, but he sure was strong. That caught the attention of a few girls.

"Stay out of this future crab-o-bitch. This is no place for authority." Derby snapped at him. "Leave him alone!" Jimmy yelled. Pete clenched his fists with almost fiery rage; he had gotten a lot angrier and frustrated at the world for shoving so much shit in his face. Very little people saw the pissed off side of Pete Kowalski. "That's enough Harrington! I'm tired of all of you picking on me! Now we have a problem that just went too far! You want to step up to the plate and bat, go ahead and swing Derby I am right here you know! If you have something to say, say it to my damn face!" Pete finished his rant and everyone was shocked to see Pete's newfound rage. This threatened everyone except Derby, and he stepped in front of Pete shoving him but not getting an inch of movement.

Finally Derby just hit Pete on the side of the head and Pete came back shoving Derby straight to the ground. Derby looked up at the demonic aura of Pete in surprise, but did not want to back down. Instead he rolled up and started to hit Pete. Pete came back stronger than Derby as he kneed him in the gut, punched Derby in his jaw almost cracking his entire face; leg swept him and continued raining punches on Derby's face. Bif didn't want any part of this so he ran out of the dorm back to Harrington house. Jimmy ran over to Pete and tried to hold him back. It took Johnny, Damon, Peanut, Norton, and even Zoe who also got stronger, to pull Pete back from killing Derby.

"Pete relax buddy! Come on don't let the other prefects see you like this!" Jimmy yelled trying to get him to back off. "They don't care! They ask for the damn fights!" Pete yelled back. Finally the group got the best of Pete and pulled him off Derby who was lying on the ground with his blood everywhere fuming from his mouth, teeth knocked out, eyes swollen, ears ringing, nose broken, and even his jaw was dislocated. He managed to spit out some words before he was officially done. "I… Am going… To sue… You." Derby was unconscious to the max. Finally the nurse, Crabblesnitch, two prefects, and Bif came back. "What is the meaning of this?" Crabblesnitch almost commanded a question. The nurse screamed in horror as she saw the almost lifeless body of a Harrington. Crabblesnitch looked over and was disgusted at the sight. "Scolded a new boy too much haven't we? Who did it?" He questioned. "I'm sorry sir. It was I." Pete spoke up.

Crabblesnitch looked at him in utter shock. "That isn't a new kid either. It's… It's…" He couldn't get the words out he was almost about to shed a tear. Regardless of how tough and ruthless he could be, he still had a feminine side. "Derby Harrington sir." Jimmy spoke up. "Hmm… I guess this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I've always needed someone to put a stop to him; I just never thought it to be this gruesome. I have an admiration for this newfound terror you have struck lately Mr. Kowalski. It's the things that make a boy into a man, a student into a prefect, and a teacher into a principal. I must congratulate you my boy, but I may also have to inform the Harrington boys' parents. Hopefully they won't be too distraught over this little snob." He finished. "Hey now wait a minute…" Bif tried to interject but Johnny caught a quick punch into Bif's face and he fell down.

"Thank you Vincent. Now come with me Mr. Kowalski. We shall talk about a few things my friend." He took Pete as they walked away, everyone returning to their rooms. "Your friends pretty dangerous Jim, better watch out." Johnny said jokingly. "This isn't over." Bif said to Jimmy and Johnny at the same time. "Save it pip squeak." Johnny said. Everyone left or went to their dorm rooms. "I never knew Pete was like that. Honestly that was kind of spooky." Zoe said. "Yeah I just hope he doesn't get a high head. I'll just get to bed." Jimmy told her. "Jimmy… Do you really think they have the cure? Because you know my relative from out of state has cancer, but I just don't think we should put all our faith in the government. I guess it doesn't matter." She asked him.

"I don't know Zoe, I don't think after all these years they were going to hide something like that. Though you have more brains than I do in this stuff." Zoe laughed at the thought. "Yeah, can you walk me to my room? It'd be sweet if we could take the long way there." Zoe asked Jimmy. "Sure. I haven't got time for sleeping these days anyway. So anyways anything else you need to talk about?" Jimmy asked her. They were then hand-in-hand as they started walking out of the dorm. "Well, I'm kind of reluctant to talk about this, but its been bugging me ever since a while ago." She started. "Well what is it Zoe?" He asked. She looked around nervously scanning for anyone around.

"Do you think, even with the expulsion that Gary could come back? His parents are loaded, and he had good grades from what I have heard. I'm a little worried that he might come back with full force." Zoe finished with a nervous look on her face. Jimmy pondered the thought since he had not even hinted a thought about Gary. It was now in a metaphorical rulebook at the school not to speak of him, yet Zoe brought him up. She didn't blame her for being worried, but he wondered about that himself. "Zoe, if he does come back, I'm ready, we're ready. Everyone here is prepared for whatever Gary's got. He can't manipulate us anymore. I wouldn't worry about him too much; he's probably laughing his psychotic head off in Happy Volts. Please try not to bring him up anymore, he's kind of a terrorist threat to us, hopefully he'll back down if provoked enough. Well here we are. Goodnight kiss baby?" He asked and finished. "Thanks Jimmy." She leaned in for a small but sweet kiss. She then made her way up the stairs but turned to face Jimmy at the top. "I guess I'll see you around then?" Zoe asked.

Jimmy nodded as she turned back to walk into the dorm. He walked away towards the boys' dorm and realized there was EMT staff taking Derby away. It took them long enough to reach him but he seemed to be doing fine. Jimmy brushed past the paramedics and crawled into bed and on the other bed was Pete. He had one leg on the bed and the other hanging down. "You alright?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah, just swell. I don't know what to think now that people fear me. Tomorrow the girls will probably be spreading rumors or something. They might not even talk to me because of how grotesque Derby was. I'm going for a walk, want to come?" Pete asked as he got up. "I'm turning in for the night Pete; you probably should too." Jimmy explained to him. Pete agreed reluctantly but he started to change into his pajamas; before he could Jimmy noticed strange markings on Pete's back. "Hey, you got tattoos?" Jimmy asked.

That startled Pete as he turned his back to the wall. "What is it?" Jimmy asked. Pete shook his head in fear. "Pete I am not going to ask again let me see your back." Pete exhaled in complaint and turned around for his back to face Jimmy. Jimmy looked closer but saw scars, big ones. It was like they were carved into him by some sort of object. "What the hell happened to you?" Jimmy asked. "Those are from a long time ago. I'd rather explain when I'm fully rested, and I am tired, so lets just go to bed." Pete commanded Jimmy. He complied and they went to sleep for the night, not knowing what would be brought to them soon enough.

**20 days until Z-day**  
**Subject: Gary Smith**

Gary remained silent in his room not releasing a single noise but the shuffling of papers. He had to do his homework and comply with his parents, staff, and various authority figures. He crumpled up some paper and threw it into a wastebasket not too far from his desk. "No, this won't do." He whispered quietly. He started to scribble more notes and work down onto a fresh piece of paper. On his desk were drawings depicting his adventures at Bullworth Academy, he was quite the good amateur artist, but either way he wasn't doing his homework. He now paid people to do it for him while he planned a way of getting into Bullworth again. He knew he could bribe the principal, but that may be too easy and not as worthwhile for him. He won't give the old man the satisfaction of bribery. He also wanted to try sneaking in at certain parts of the day and have fun.

He knew though there was no way he wouldn't be caught, because of all the prefects, idiotic rumor spreaders like Christy Martin, and old friends he doesn't want to see him, like his whipping boy Pete Kowalski, or even that backstabber Hopkins. He didn't want to deal with Jimmy's BS in trying to get thrown in Happy Volts again. Jimmy and Pete were in the same position he was the end of last year, with the Head and many others wrapped around his finger. The new cliques he tried throwing at Hopkins this year failed worse than convincing the prefects to take Jimmy's weapons. Even though with the weapons he might have knocked Gary all the way down. He shivered the thought away, as exciting and as painful as that sounds, he would have preferred Hopkins to get that treatment.

Stupid Cyberpunk kids couldn't take the nerds down, the rednecks couldn't take the jocks out, the hip-hop losers couldn't take the greasers, and the congress kids couldn't take out the preps. All of them fled because of Hopkins, the one guy none of them wanted to stand up to. Gary had to think smarter than throwing a bunch of new punks Jimmy's way knowing what he was capable of. Gary had to think of what made Jimmy weak; over the year he had studied him beyond the norm. He studied flaws in his fighting style, breaks in his body, some sort of weakness that Gary could capitalize on, but then he remembered the most obvious weaknesses Jimmy has. Of course brains being one of them, but that was obvious from the beginning.

Yes two or three flaws in him, things that would bring him to his dirty little knees and beg for mercy. Zoe Taylor. Zoe was now getting serious with Jimmy, he doesn't realize it but they have more than feelings for each other, if he could send someone to steal Zoe away from the all powerful Jimmy, maybe even just a raw kidnapping will do. However, he had to play it off like he had nothing to do with it. Jimmy wasn't all there in his rightful mind, but he knows something fishy that has to do with his walking apocalypse Gary. Gary had to think of someone else that he had met in the past, someone who possessed the brawn, the brain, the capabilities, characteristics, and charisma that Jimmy can't compare to. Someone who could manipulate Jimmy and Zoe for him, then again this situation wasn't fun for him either, he could only watch from a distance and that was about it. He liked things on an up close and personal view of the human torture.

Gary wanted someone on the wings, but not to just help him, but to torture the people with him. He wanted an intellectual equal, and he wanted someone smart enough with him so they could both pull the biggest plot off together. He had to do it quick though, he couldn't call the person from a landline or a cellular device, and he had to do it the hard way. He may have to pay a visit to their house. So he pushed all the papers into one of the drawers and got up to find a few things. He went to find some clothes proper enough to give a good impression on their long lost old friend. He threw on a black shirt, jean jacket, black pants, sunglasses, boots, and a beanie.

He snuck out of his window and was on his way, he walked the streets of Bullworth Vale to try and find the house if he could remember where it was. He went a little further than the Vale where all the rich kids lived, he knew his friend was a middle class citizen, he hadn't seen them in a long time, and word got out he's back from his Floridian vacation. He walked a little bit out of the town and finally found it, it wasn't too bad of a home, it just needed the lawn mowed, and the dead bugs scraped off the door. He knocked on the front door and waited there tapping his foot.

_**A/N: Hello readers! If you are a regular visitor to the Bully fanfiction part of the site or even my fanfics in general you aren't going to want to miss this one! A fanfiction I was just as excited to write and be able to put out there is finally here. It's been close to a year or so since I first started writing this, and it's probably the longest time I've worked on a single project as well as this being my lengthiest fic. I'm actually still working on it, and trying to figure out a good way to end it. The point of where I'm at as far as length I've already got about 68 pages written out in Word, and as far as uploading it here goes I might end up throwing a good page or two up, if not more. I guess wherever there is a good stopping point for a single chapter will work. It's organized by days and also from where the characters locations are, so if you see Subject: Gary Smith for example it will be from a third person POV of Gary wherever he ends up, and so on. It won't be a 1st person POV, but a third person limited on whichever character it ends up on. As far as uploading chapters I might end up going on a biweekly basis if not a weekly basis like the Walking Dead. It'll be like episodes in a series! So for now I hope you guys come to enjoy this story and have fun reading it as much as I have writing it for close to a year! Stay Sweet my readers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Subject: Tony**

Tony was listening to music on full blast in his room when he thought he heard a knock on his door. He stopped the music for a moment and heard another knock; he was home alone as his parents were out somewhere. He walked to the front door and tried looking out the window, he saw a strange man standing at the door, so he grabbed the baseball bat and held it up as he opened the door slowly. "Tony! Is that any way to treat an old friend?" The boy asked in an oddly familiar voice. "I don't know who you are. What do you want?" Tony asked in a deep voice. "Come on now, remember me from middle school? I always called you the brute."

Tony looked the boy over but let him in anyway, but he still clenched the bat firmly. "Who are you?" Tony asked again in a more commanding tone this time. The boy took of his glasses and beanie, as Tony looked him over more. "Gary fucking Smith! It's been too damn long for me not to enjoy a visit from my old pal!" Tony bro hugged him and they went inside. "What the hell have you been up to? Last I heard you were at some big private school, your parents fuck you over or what?" Tony asked him. "Well, that school couldn't have been any worse than what we faced back in the day. I got expelled and sent to the asylum though. It wasn't too bad, save for the medication they shove down your throat. Other than that I'm still the genius prodigy I've always been." Gary laughed aloud.

"Still full of yourself aren't you? You haven't changed much since then, still the schizophrenic you were aren't you? Doesn't matter though, you're back! I assume you need my help as always." Tony stated. "I need a lot of help, I have a certain grudge I'd like to tell you about. Jimmy Hopkins, ever heard of him?" Gary asked. "I've heard his name around a few times, I've even seen him with this cute little redhead girl walking around. Not the friendliest couple I've seen, but I have seen worse."

"Exactly, and that is why I need your help, I had him on the ropes last year before he got me expelled, I hate his living, breathing, homunculus, and downright sassy attitude. That's why I need help gaining back what is mine, with you at my side, we can't be stopped, and Bullworth will be ours. Two of the smartest men on earth taking a school, and then the world. Do I make my request clear?"

"I have a good feeling I know. Steal his girl, put out a hit, walk away clean, is that what you want?"

"Skip the hit; I want to be able to see the torture on his face, when I come around that corner smiling while he's squirming out of fear. He won't escape my grasp this time, all I need is some time and a good plan, and then we will have our ways." Gary finished. "What about Pete, I heard from a few of the morons that he is the head of the school, just to think that transvestite Pete being the next principal of a school, dumbest idea. Funny how things could change in a flash huh?" Tony asked. "Pete will be dealt with at the right time. He's still nothing, he's still got the balls of a guppy, he's over emotional and I could easily squeeze him in, as long as Hopkins hasn't made Pete his bitch. He's almost like play-do, you can form him into anything you want, and unfortunately Jimmy has just been molding him more into a pussy." Gary laughed.

"Actually the latest rumor I heard about our tiny infant friend was that he beat some rich kid up, Derby Harrington, kid's in a coma now." Tony said. "You mean Pete is in the coma right? He probably hyperventilated for how tired he gets even punching the air." Gary cackled. "Nope, Derby is. Eyes swollen, teeth knocked out, bunch of blood, broken ribs, ringing ears, broken nose, hell Pete could have bitten his dick off if he was strong enough. He's turned into a killer now, all the shit thrown at him over the years; he takes it out on the one kid everyone is probably glad to have gone. Doesn't surprise me he wanted to beef up and destroy everything since being the head of the school. Jimmy might be his next target if he's not careful. Get near either of them, and they might kill you. Whatever plan you devise, I'm in, I want to show them as much as you do that it doesn't just take brawn to win a fight."

Tony and his complete confidence and loyalty, despite being another one of Gary's puppets, inspired Gary. They sat in the room for a while devising a new scheme, one that neither Jimmy, nor Pete would see coming, but it may cost them if they fail.

**5 days until Z-day:**  
**Subject: Pete Kowalski**

Pete sat alone in the boys dorm staring down to the floor, he saw the few rodents that scurried around at night and kicked a few away from him. After all that he suggested, the principal still wouldn't satisfy the students request to rid the school of the rodents. He didn't mind them after a while; he just wanted to satisfy his peers by telling Crabblesnitch off about the lack of extermination. After a little waiting he heard a door open, he knew it was Jimmy since he had Zoe over. Jimmy and Zoe were always together now, it seemed like nobody had time for Pete anymore. People used to pick on him, now they fear the mighty Pete Kowalski. The two laughed and giggled as Jimmy said goodbye to Zoe.

Jimmy noticed Pete on the couch and he jumped over the sofa and landed next to Pete. "You alright Pete?" Jimmy asked with a sense of concern. "Just peachy. I'm just sitting here waiting for my best friend, but he's too busy with his beau to even come to me." Pete remarked. "Hey take it easy, maybe I could set you up with someone. After all the girls are following your every footstep when they found out Derby was hospitalized because of you."

"That's exactly another reason. I feel bad for doing it, sure Derby was a jerk, but it doesn't mean I'm the toughest, after all you are king you know."

"But you're head boy, you have to teach peoples lessons now, it's the perks of being a leader, free pass from the BS, fun with chicks, and you can boss anyone around. Come on cheer up, want to watch some 'adult' channels?"

"We… have those?"

"Now we do. Here we go." Jimmy flipped the TV on and the first to pop up was a news channel with breaking news. "This just in, we have calls coming in from all over the New England area, the dead have apparently risen, the root cause is unknown, there are theory's, speculations, and even conspiracy's coming in, one of them happens to be the test drug on the market, we aren't sure how accurate this statement is, but all we know is be prepared for the worst. This may end up being our final broadcast, God help us." Jimmy shut the TV off and looked at Pete who seemed a bit horrified. Jimmy shook Pete a little to make sure he was still alive. Pete looked at him and shook his head as he got up and walked over to the vending machine. He bought a Beam Cola and drank it in one long gulp.

"This can't be happening Jimmy. It's too soon for us to die!" Pete was hysterical and loud as Jimmy got up and tried to calm him down. "Take it easy, we don't know if this is real, just relax man." Jimmy shook Pete a little bit. "What's going on in here?" They heard a voice from behind them. It was Johnny along with a crowd like before, concerned if they were trying to kill each other. It was more than likely they wanted Pete to win. "Dead people… They're walking, New England area. We all might die…" Pete said as he almost shook with fear. "What did you do to him Jim?" Ted asked. "Nothing. The damn news is what shook him up, apparently the dead are alive in some way or another, it's probably a hoax, so I'm trying to calm him down."

Jimmy said. "Well shut him up. Russell trying to sleep." Russell said coming forward. "Take it easy big guy. Pete just go to the dorm room and try to rest. I'll be in soon." Jimmy said. Pete shook his head and walked through the crowd back to his room. The crowd soon dispersed and head back to their dorms. Pete was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, thinking long and hard about the news. He could hear Jimmy talk to a few of the boys outside.

"That means I can see my mommy right?" He could hear Algernon ask. Of course! Algernon ended up losing his mother over the summer, Pete remembered attending her funeral in paying respects to him and his mom. He wished he got to know Algie and his mom a little more, and Pete had finally gotten cool with Algie before his mom had a stroke. Algie even dropped some weight over the summer, thanks to his mom's new diet plan for him. He was unhealthy to the max for being so large, and the fact he had other problems made it worse. He dropped a little weight, not a lot, but he wasn't the size of Bucky, he was just average. Of course Algie would be clueless of the undead, anytime he saw a horror flick he fainted out of the goodness of his heart. If this were really happening, Algie would be a liability, despite him being nothing but nice to most people, he was too innocent to let him die painfully, but if that were what had to happen, Pete wouldn't stop it.

He overheard more of the conversation. "What about Derby? He's holed up in the hospital, a real hospital, dead people are all over the place there!" Bif was talking. Pete felt even more worried at the sound of Derby's name. If Derby had to be wheeled around he would be just as much of a liability as Algie, not to mention he would still act snobby as a leader of the preps. "Derby will be fine, doesn't he have some security surrounding his room?" Jimmy asked. "Even in tough conditions Derby would still want to fight his own battles. His father really wanted security for him, but Derby refused and of course asked me to be there. I couldn't do it, unfortunately for him he's become an asset, and one false move from him and it's all over. If the dead are truly walking, he'll have to take care of himself. He wants to be alone, let him, he wasn't fit for leadership anyway."

Glad Pete wasn't the only one with a negative opinion about Derby's usefulness. The most surprising thing was Bif talking about it. Bif was always Derby's right hand, that goes to show you can't trust anyone, but it was the preps they can't trust each other to save their life. They didn't even consider each other friends, just assets and business partners. He overheard Johnny yammering on about Lola and regretting spending so much time away from her, and resenting her. He loved her in some way, it was just hard for him to process his true feelings, and so he resorted to ignoring her. After a while Lola got tired of it and left him, probably the billionth time. Pete could hear the boys retreating as he heard a knock at the door, Jimmy came in and closed the door behind him. "Pete, its alright. Don't worry about stupid stuff like this; it only makes you die faster. I just can't help but wonder why the media chooses to air crap like that…"

"Jimmy stop. I don't care much anymore. It's okay. I couldn't help myself, I was just in shock I guess. Don't take it like I'm worried cause I'm not. Forgive me, let's just get some sleep." Jimmy nodded as they went to bed. Pete turned to his side facing away from Jimmy. He saw a rat scurry by but paid no mind to it.

"Fucking rodents." Pete whispered to himself as he drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**10 minutes to Z-day:**  
**Subject: Jimmy Hopkins**

Jimmy awoke to hear the sound of Pete whimpering in the corner of the bedroom. "The hell is up with you?" Jimmy asked. "Come with me." Pete commanded as he scurried out of his room. Jimmy quickly dressed from anything he could find. He found a leather jacket, ratty jeans, and some sneakers and hurried after Pete. Pete hopped on a bicycle as he had Jimmy's next to him. "Come on! Hurry to the highest point in the school!" Jimmy was confused.

He didn't want to go back to the bell tower, but he remembered it was closed off. He quickly followed Pete and he found himself in front of Harrington house. "Bif wants to see you topside. He needs to show you something." Jimmy darted into Harrington house with Pete trailing along. He walked all the way up to the lookout and Bif was standing there with other preps. He had a telescope on a tripod in front of him. "Come take a look Hopkins. See your new challenge." Bif said in a dark voice.

Jimmy approached him and looked through the telescope. He looked around the town and all over, reaching from the Vale to Blue Skies Industrial. He saw fires and all sorts of chaos. "What does this have to do with me?" Jimmy asked. "Don't you get it you fool? The cannibals have made it to Bullworth town! It's hard to tell but they blocked the bridge leading from New Coventry to this part of town, I've gotten calls from a few of our fellow students, they are all over the place and trapped within New Coventry and Blue skies! What do you plan to do about it Hopkins?" Bif rudely stated. Jimmy thought about it but couldn't figure anything out. He decided to look through the telescope again and he finally saw the Zombies making their way through New Coventry. He heard screams come from the school, and looked down to see the gates were open as the flesh monsters came through.

"Oh damn!" Jimmy spurted out as he saw the zombies fishing around for students. He ran as quickly as he could downstairs to the entrance of the private house. "What is going on?" Bif demanded. "They made it here! Clearly they did a great job containing them! Now they're inside school grounds!" Jimmy yelled. He made his way outside of the house and ran for the gates. Pete was following as close as he could as Jimmy ran for it. "Jimmy how do we get the gates closed anyway?" Pete asked while running. "I think there's a switch in the janitor control room. Can you run down there and find it to close the gates?" Pete was frightened. Jimmy and Pete finally made it to the front of the school but now they had no plan other than the control room.

"Damn, is there any sort of effective weapons around here?" Jimmy asked. As he looked at the chaos ensuing it reminded him of a time not too long ago when chaos had sprung, this time they were directly from the gates of Hell. He saw kids, prefects, and teachers being chased by the hellions. Jimmy looked around and finally saw a sight that made his heart drop. He saw Zoe fighting a horde of zombies alongside Russell. "We've got to help Zoe!" Jimmy told Pete. "We don't have anything to fight with!" Pete yelled. Jimmy felt a presence come from behind and he looked and saw it was Seth with two baseball bats and a cricket bat.

"This time weapons are for prefects and students!" Seth said as he handed the baseball bats to the two boys. "Thanks. Let's get them!" Jimmy yelled. He ran to Zoe as Pete ran to find the control room alongside Seth. Jimmy saw one zombie heading towards him as he swung and took the zombies head clean off. He was getting close to Zoe when he saw Pinky being chased by three zombies. He ran towards them and took out two as the other pushed him back, the zombie was leaning closer to Jimmy's face trying to bite it off. All of a sudden he saw the zombie get knocked off of him and he saw the sight of Hal with a 2X4.

"You owe me Hopkins!" He yelled as he ran off. Jimmy quickly got up and picked up the bat and started off to Zoe. Zoe was pinned against a wall, as zombies got closer to her. Jimmy swung the bat and hit one in the temple caving it in; one zombie turned and tried to lunge but missed and was punched hard by Russell. The other zombie Zoe handled herself as she took out a pocketknife and stabbed it in the side of the head. "Damn Zoe. Nice!" Jimmy complimented. Zoe nodded out of breath and they made their way to the school building. "What's happening? Why are the gates still open?" Zoe finally asked. "Pete is working on it. The switch is in the janitor control room, I told him to go there." Jimmy stated. Zoe nodded as Russell had a look of anger on his face. "What's up Russell?" Jimmy asked.

"Trouble coming!" Russell blurted as he pointed. Jimmy saw a dark cloud headed towards the school, he assumed it was just a storm, but storms don't make an ear piercing buzzing noise. He soon realized the cloud seemed to get bigger and he finally realized what it was. "Wasps." Jimmy said. "Wasps? Why should we be scared?" Zoe asked. "They're fucking huge, and they don't look very happy." Jimmy stated. He realized soon the pack of wasps broke up as half went to the town and the other half spread out around the school. They were the size of Pete from the previous school year. A few landed in front of the three and looked up at them.

One wasp attempted a lunge at Jimmy but he dodged, soon he hit the wasp with a bat and smashed the head into the ground. Zoe then stabbed one wasp and stomped on one that attempted to attack. Russell booted one in the eye and went through its head and killed it. "Everyone inside now!" Jimmy yelled as some people came storming in as the wasps attacked very little of the people. Jimmy, Zoe, and Russell all defended the main entrance to the building and held of hordes of zombies and wasps. Once the last of them were in he saw the gates finally close and he ran inside after Zoe and Russell closing the door behind them. He soon realized the main building wasn't much better as he saw students being chased by zombies. There wasn't too many so they were dispersed of quickly.

The chaos inside the building and even outside soon came to a stop, zombies were held back, wasps retreated to the town, and some bodies of new students and some townsfolk who tried retreating to the school. Some students stayed inside the building as some of the tougher students went outside to check the bodies. Jimmy looked around and saw dead people lying on the ground, zombie carcasses spread around and very little amount of familiar students ripped apart. He saw Trent with half of him eaten, Dan the jock, or so he assumed, ripped to shreds and no sign of a head, he saw Angie puffed up from a wasp, that was about it. "Still not worried Jimmy?" Pete asked. Jimmy shook his head, he saw zombies chasing people all around the gates and he could hear the rioting going on in town. He heard the doors open from the main building. "You might want to look at this." It was Peanut. Jimmy ran to Peanut as Pete followed closely. They made it to chemistry lab where Johnny and a crowd of people had gathered.

Jimmy moved people away and saw Ricky on the ground with his stomach ripped open and a chunk of his leg gone. His little sister sat by his side crying her eyes out at the sight of her big brother dying. "Shit happens… Huh Jimmy?" Ricky asked weakly as soon as he caught sight. "Damn Ricky. How are you still alive?" Jimmy asked. Ricky shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Not for long. There's nothing that will help me now; I'm done for. My sweet little sister, remember what I have taught you." Ricky said as he coughed up a hunk of blood. "Someone take her over there or something… She shouldn't see what happens next…" He commanded as Norton came over and pulled her away. She yelled for Norton to put her down, and she called her brothers name several times. She was finally escorted out of the room, Ricky looked around with his vision blurred.

Jimmy couldn't help but feel horrible about the situation. "Jimmy, it was fun beating those preps that one time huh?" He asked with a laugh. "Yeah. It sure was." Jimmy chuckled. "Johnny, even though she broke up with me, tell her I love her… Will you?" He asked. Johnny came and got on a knee and nodded. "Also, could you… Do it for me?" Ricky asked. Johnny and everyone knew exactly what he meant. Jimmy handed over his baseball bat to Johnny who waved it away. He picked up a metal pole that was next to him; he got up and held it high in the air. "Do it…" Ricky said. Johnny swung the pole at Ricky hitting him in the temple and cracking his head open. Johnny kept swinging almost out of anger for his friend being so foolish. Jimmy had to stop him and soon Johnny broke down and kicked a table and stormed out of the room.

Everyone there started to feel remorse for not stopping Johnny, they also felt terrible for not enjoying the times with their families, despite their differences. People started to walk out of the room and Jimmy was last to walk out. Everyone gathered inside the cafeteria were Edna was guarding it with a shotgun on her back, and an M16 in her hands. "When did you start packing Edna?" Jimmy asked as he walked by. "As soon as I heard about this crap. Actually I had a pistol before then but still, got to make the best of it!" She said as Jim walked into the cafeteria to hold what could possibly be their first apocalypse meeting and discussion. Everyone gathered around and sat at different tables, not minding the person they were sitting by, friend or enemy. "Well guys, its finally come. I hate to say what's on other peoples minds but; aren't we all thinking the same thing? We've got real monsters to deal with now. This isn't a joke, and we've got a real deal apocalypse that we all secretly wished for. Is it what you expected, what you wanted, or desired? It isn't for me; this is a worse nightmare than this school was. Now I ask you my friends, what do we do now? We have a ton of our friends holed up in New Coventry and the industrial park. If we can, we need all the help we can get. I leave the floor open to whomever wants to speak." Jimmy finished as he waited. "Who is missing exactly?"A voice spoke up.

"Derby for one. He's still holed up at the hospital in town." Bif called out. "Lola, Vance, and Lefty are trapped in New Coventry." Johnny yelled out. "The nerds aren't to be found anywhere." One of the teachers called out. "Ted, Mandy, Damon, and Casey can't be found." Kirby spoke up. "Neither is Pinky!" Tad spoke up. "Nobody has seen Dr. Crabblesnitch either. He must have disappeared." Edna spoke as she came down the stairs going into the crowd. "Missing all of your manpower aren't you?" A voice was heard, unfamiliar to everyone. The voice came from the stairs as Jimmy walked over. He saw a large man dressed in jeans, black shirt, and black jacket, with black shoes. He was tall and lean, charcoal hair, rings on his fingers, a scorpion necklace laced around him, and fingerless gloves. The boy came down the stairs to reveal himself, and he was Caucasian and English.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked not a hint of friendliness at the stranger. "Just call me Drew. I think you people need me more than you know. You may not know me but I know about you people. I hide in the shadows you don't bother looking at, I see things no man can see with the naked eye, and I know more than you think. Not to be full of myself but I do my research on people I admire. Namely you James Hopkins." Drew finished. "Yeah? How can you help us?" Jimmy demanded. "I've had experience in these situations, I've fought off countless zombies, wasps, and other spawns of Hell you don't want to see so soon. I've been sent here on a freelance assignment to help you people. I admit taking it was a risk to not only my life, but it puts yours at stake too."

"Really, so why don't you just leave and not put us in danger?" Jimmy asked demandingly. Drew couldn't help but chuckle at Jimmy's bravery and arrogance. "I know you have trust issues. I know all about what happened, chaos at the school, you being wanted for felonies, including vandalism, graffiti, violence, and tagging City Hall. Dropping these charges is useless in this new world of ours, laws won't apply anymore, it doesn't mean you can go killing whoever you want. Here's the thing, I know about your situation with that Gary Smith, I've had experience with the boy myself, he burnt down the school he was assigned to before coming here. By assigned I mean the school he was enrolled in, finally he just got out of Happy Volts not too long ago. I assume you know about it, however if you don't it's out on the table now. He's in Bullworth somewhere, so watch your back. He's got weapons and supplies, so try your best to stay away from him, I see the only weaponry you have are sticks and stones, other than Edna here. Also your townie friends are hanging around the industrial park; if you can make it, try. Try and find your friends there, they can help you more than you think. They won't last long if you leave them, I'm sorry to deliver that news to you, but I felt I needed to make that suggestion to you. Just make sure you will make the right decision. I'm here to help if you need it, like you said, you'll need all the manpower you can get." Drew finished as he waited for a response. Zoe walked up behind Jimmy and asked Drew, "Is Edgar okay?"

"Edgar can handle himself, but unfortunately he is in deep trouble, holing up in the chemical plant won't last for much longer, other Bullworth kids have holed up with them, along with some cops, you probably shouldn't waste time." Drew finished. Zoe brought Jimmy to the back room in the kitchen. "We may need him, Edgar is in trouble." Zoe said. "What if he's lying? What if he's working with Gary? We can't risk trusting a stranger who somehow knows all about us. He's too young to be a fed." Jimmy stated. Pete came in getting their attention. "What he said about all of that is true, the security cameras are all over the place, he can see every square inch of Bullworth, including the plant. I just saw it everyone seems to have taken refuge there. We need to help them!" Pete said. Jimmy and Zoe gave each other a look and walked out from the kitchen. "What about Derby? Is he okay?" Bif asked.

"I don't know, it appears they have moved him from the hospital. He may have gotten moved to another hospital out of the area, though I haven't checked the footage for hours, wherever he is, he's long gone by now." Drew finished. "Alright, you can stick with us for the time being. Just stay here, I will bring a team to get them out of there." Jimmy demanded. "You'll need me though." Drew said. "I don't fully trust you yet. Until I do you should stick here." Jimmy commanded. "I've got a deal to make with you. If you get to the Chemical plant and they aren't there, you can kill me on site when you get back. However, I'm sticking by my word of the chemical plant, if they are there, you should trust me."

"We'll see. If they really are there, I'll try trusting you. If you did lie, I'll just kill you."

"Exactly what I said. So, gather your team and go then. I suppose I'll wait here." Drew said. Jimmy gathered up a group of people, consisting of him, Zoe, Russell, Johnny, Peanut, Hal, Norton, Bif, Bryce, Bo, Juri, Seth, and of course, Pete. Leaving few people behind but with good protection. "If he does anything funny Edna, shoot him." He whispered as the group started walking out. Edna had a nasty grin on her face as she stared right at Drew sitting at a table. Jimmy wasn't sure what to prepare for but the group walked out of the back. "How do we get out exactly?" Bif asked. "Simple, we go through the observatory tunnels."

**Subject: Gary Smith**

Gary walked the streets of old Bullworth Vale along with Tony by his side. Gary had a pistol in his holster, one in his hand, a shotgun on his back, and two large knives in his boots. Tony had an AK-47 on his back, two knives hanging off his belt, and a large metal bat in his hands. They trekked along the streets scouring the area. "Not many around here huh?" Gary asked Tony. "Guess not. I assume this leaves our plan to take the Academy out of reach right? Butts into our plan like a knife piercing skin. Why are you so obsessed with Hopkins anyway, he's probably dead." Tony said. "Highly unlikely, Jimmy may be a brat, but he's a survivor. I hate admitting that, but it is the truth, he's a lucky bastard if he survives for a while. He's probably off looking for his dead friends or something. Either way he'll probably die soon enough, if he doesn't and I find him, I might kill him myself." Gary finished angrily. "You didn't answer my question." Tony said in all seriousness.

"Jimmy got off easy. I got expelled. I hated the school, but I wanted the people to worship me like a God. Not all dreams come true when the hero of a story isn't you. You're just the lowly antagonist that rarely shows up, and when he does, he strikes. Strikes with the fierce of the almighty. Even with all that might the bad guy still loses and is never seen again, and people wonder where they went after the events took place. In this new world anybody can be the good guy, but it takes guts to be the bad guy. I hate Jimmy with a passion, but I may have no choice but to suck up to him. He won't believe me at first, but he soon will. He's dumb as a fucking stump; he'll probably fall for it again, though something in me is saying I shouldn't kill him. It's a small voice in a crowd of a million, but it's the only voice I hear now. Anyway hopefully that answers your question. If it doesn't I guess you weren't listening hard enough." Gary finished searching around. "I guess. What the hell is that?" Tony pointed.

Gary saw a thing walking down the street a little bit ahead of them; it looked like it was on the wall. Gary signaled for him to get down and they did. They hid behind a flipped car and looked at the thing leaning on the wall is it walked. "Fucking ugly." Gary whispered as Tony nodded. They moved closer, slowly, and tried figuring out what it was. They moved close enough to it, that they could almost make out the figure in the darkness. "Is he wearing something weird?" Tony whispered. "How can you tell it's a he?" Gary whispered in response. "Doesn't have long hair." Tony responded. "I think it's a survivor. He might be alive." Gary said as he moved closer to his prey. He stood in front of the figure and could almost make out whom it was. He looked oddly familiar, though the hair was a mess, the clothes were tattered, and the person had bruises and pieces of glass all over them.

"Hey buddy. Look at me." Gary commanded as the figure looked up at him. This man had healed from whatever happened to him, but the scars were still there, the man looked at Gary in surprise, anger, and confusion. "Gary?" The man said. "Derby Harrington… So the rumor is true. You got beat by Femme boy didn't you?" Gary asked. Derby shook his head in embarrassment, something he had rarely shown anyone. "What happened to you?" Tony asked coming up to him. "Jimmy probably told Pete to beat him." Gary stated. "No, unfortunately I got what I deserved. I'm defeated and at a loss right now. I'm alone, I survived jumping out of a window, managed to stay away from whatever is chasing us, and Harrington's never lose." Derby finished as he coughed.

"You didn't get bit or in contact did you?" Gary asked. "Almost, that's why I jumped out of the hospital window, to get away from it. Not one of my best ideas. I'll be fine though. Do you guys have a car or something?" Derby asked. "Nope. We can probably hotwire one though. Namely that Cadillac over there." Tony said and pointed toward a Cadillac across the street. Gary nodded as he walked over to the car. He checked in the windows and saw nothing inside the car, it was just parked there, no damage, perfect condition other than splotches of blood on the hood. Gary searched the ground and found the keys to the car under it. He opened the doors and got in, he then started the car and it had ¾ of a full tank still left in it. "Get in." He commanded them.

Tony wrapped Derby's arm around him and walked him to the car and put him in the back to stretch out. Tony proceeded to get in the front seat next to Gary. They closed the doors as Gary sat there getting a feel of the car. "Do you even know how to drive?" Tony asked. "Does it even matter? Who's going to pull me over?" Gary asked. Tony shrugged as Gary started to drive off into the night. They drove through the streets of the town as they made their way to New Coventry. Barricades blocked the path to it. "Damn! Now what, it's the only way out!" Gary yelled. Derby sat up in the back and got their attention. "My father has a helicopter at my personal get away in the industrial park on the other side of town."

"So? The path is blocked to the park, it won't help." Tony said. "But there is a path on school grounds leading to the asylum, which could be close to the park." Gary said. "So, we ditch the car?" Tony asked. "Why couldn't we just drive through the gates, then make our way to the shortcut?" Derby asked.

"The car is too big to fit through the tunnels, plus driving through the gates would give is trouble. We may have to sneak through, I just don't know how. Obviously the gates won't be open for security purposes, so there's one problem. The crowds of the undead that could be waiting outside the gates is a huge problem, one scratch or bite you're dead. Those are our biggest issues at this point other than New Coventry blocking the way. We could swim but we don't know what's out there. Like I always say, its sink or swim. If you're a good swimmer, you got to let the losers drown, and unfortunately we may do more than just drown out there. We don't know what's behind the barriers either, it could be a few or a million, but I'm not willing to find out." Gary explained. All the boys thought for a few minutes as they heard something approach the car.

"The shortcut. It's in front of the second school gate on the side. It leads straight to New Coventry and Blue Skies Industrial." Derby spoke up. Gary nodded as he put the car in reverse and drove toward the school, hoping to whatever entity existed it wasn't blocked off, or a wave of zombies. Gary had found the bridge leading to Bullworth Academy, unfortunately it wasn't what he hoped to find. Flipped cars, exposed dead bodies, the undead, and what appeared to be a few overgrown wasps surrounded the bridge and led to the academy. "Fantastic." Gary said disappointed. "What are those things?" Derby asked. "Fucking wasps. Not the kind you know, but genetically engineered killers. I read about the government's latest actions, little did these idiots know, wasps get pissed as hell when provoked, and with them being big they have a superiority complex. So I guess you are used to them." Gary said. Derby scoffed as Tony held his head in his palms. "What's up with you?" Gary asked Tony.

"I hate wasps. Biggest fear of my life is these tiny little fuckers, and now they're big. Great times at Bullworth I say! Should have stayed in Florida." Tony said. "Snap out of it moron. The flesh eaters are our biggest concern right now, wasps are nothing compared to them, and they can be squashed as easily as any other bug. That's their weakness, just stomp the crap out of them!" Gary said. Gary heaved a big sigh and drove as fast as he could through the debris. He hit wasps, zombies, and ran through every burning car. "You're going to get us killed man!" Tony yelled. "Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" Gary yelled back. He found the side entrance to the school and took the detour on the dirt road in front of the gate. Luckily the undead weren't smart enough to figure out this has all access to the area.

The car started to slow down as they reached the shortcut leading to the industrial park. "We have to go on foot from now on." Gary commanded. Derby groaned and got out of the car, almost like a child throwing a fit of rage. "This should lead us right to the asylum. Do you know where to go from the asylum rich boy?" Gary asked. Derby nodded and decided to lead on despite his setbacks and condition. Gary wanted to leave Bullworth for good, and nothing would change his mind. Not a girl, not Pete, Tony, Derby, and not even Jimmy could turn him back to Bullworth. He wasn't sure what he was in for on the helicopter ride, he was just hoping someone knew how to fly the damn thing.

_A/N: _Alright cool so here is the next part to Z-day! I've been slowing down a lot lately with the story and that's pretty much the reasoning behind why it takes so long to update the story. I tried to keep some if the characters in context to their canon beings, but as I wrote I kind of felt that the characters would drift into a different state of being in a situation like this, I mean in real life I'm the nicest person, but once the apocalypse happens its killed or be killed hombre. So in reality anybody will change during that kind of thing, and it does make the writing a bit easier, I know these characters inside and out, or at least used to, and this kind of just spawned. To add to the list of what I'm up to I have a couple of new original stories I'm working on as well as various FF that I might post including a special GTA 5 FF. Also I hope the OC I created isn't too cheesy for anybody, I know it seems like he's too perfect and convenient for the apocalypse, but trust me he will have some serious issues. In case you haven't figured out, there most definitely is going to be a lot of character deaths, as well as possible side OC's. For anybody interested here is my tumblr!

So as always stay sweet readers!


	4. Chapter 4

1 day after Z-day

Subject: Drew

Drew sat in the cafeteria, as the other survivors were asleep, including the girls and various others. He and Edna were the only ones awake, he didn't realize this because she was eyeing him from the other side of where he was sitting. He sat on the far left near the entrance as Edna had a chair pulled up close to two girls sleeping together. It was Christy and Mandy lying there trying to be normal. Drew sat next to Pinky whom he had grown a liking to, despite the fact she barely knew him, let alone trust him. He brushed his hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. He sat staring at Pinky and how beautiful and calm she was sleeping.

Drew could hear Edna walking toward his general direction as he let out a soft chuckle. "Can't sleep either?" Edna asked Drew. "Watching and waiting. There's a difference." Drew replied. Edna sat on the other end of the table staring at him pistol in hand. She pulled out a cloth and started cleaning it in front of him. Drew looked at her cleaning the gun. "Is that a scare tactic of some kind? Because I've seen worse than a gun used."

"I'm sure you have sonny. You like this girl don't you?" She asked in reply. "I knew her, I don't think she recognizes me yet, but she will. She's still as beautiful as I remember. Short black hair, as dark as mine, cute little eyes, everything about her is perfect, yet she still has to marry that blonde moron Derby." Drew emphasized Derby's name in anger. "Not in this world anymore sweetheart. Derby's gone as far as anyone knows. You may have some shot with her, but I can't guarantee your safety in that sense. Smoke?" Edna offered him. Drew took it with a smirk.

"Got a light?" Drew asked. Edna nodded and lit his smoke. He inhaled a breath and breathed it out. "And here I would have thought you'd go all guard dog and shoot me." Drew stated. "Not my time of the month yet. Besides you seem like an okay kid to me. Are the rest of the kids really at the power plant?" Edna asked. "Definitely. Your leader had better hope he make it in time. The way it looked down there was a way worse Hell than here. Even with all of the biters and stingers out there. Last time I checked the security feed all of the ones chased ended up caught and dead. Luckily none of them looked like they were from this school. Have you guys checked out the observatory yet?" Drew asked.

"No. They say the nerds might be there. Though when I saw it last it was pretty much destroyed, walls caved in, and crap all over the place. Didn't look like a good place to hide anymore. Even for the townies." Edna explained. "I don't doubt your judgment, however in this world to find any good spot is a rarity, those things won't stop until all of us are dead." Drew explained as he looked down to where Pinky was. He brushed her hair out of her face to look at her again. She turned over and moaned a little. "I've seen some nasty shit Edna. Quite frankly the person I happen to care about the most is this beauty right here. I'd fuck things up just to get to her, help her in anyway I can. Even though she doesn't even acknowledge my existence. See this scar on my cheek, my eye, and this one." Drew lifted his shirt up to reveal a huge lash on his back.

"The one over my eye was self-inflicted, on my cheek was some asshole cutting me with his knife. The one on my back; was from none other than Derby himself. He doesn't care about Pinky at all, just the money. If only she knew I'd go through Hell just to see her for five minutes. Me coming here should have proven it to her, but I don't think I can reveal my feelings for her just yet. She can't know Edna, don't tell her at any cost." Drew tried making Edna promise. "Fine kid. Just remember at some point, you'll regret not telling her earlier. I never told Dr. Watts my true feelings for him, now he's gone. Don't take this the wrong way, we did some things, but I never truly realized what made me feel good. It finally hit me after I saw his splattered around and eaten. His body disappeared without a trace. Tell Pinky as soon as you can, I admit she's a brat at times, but she does deserve a guy who will treat her right, I can only hope it's you kid. Not even Hopkins could take care of her for very long." Edna explained.

"That is the leader of this little band of brothers huh? I hate talking about people behind their back but; he doesn't seem like the type to hold a strong relationship that some people can. He handles the redhead very well though, not too controlling, no favoring to either side, and they seem to have a real connection." Drew looked down to the ground to see Pinky still asleep. He took the last drag of his smoke and threw it down and rubbed it with his shoe. "I'll take the rest of the night kid. Go have a rest. You look tired." Edna said. "There's no time for resting now. The wicked have come out to play-ay. I feel the need to protect her." Drew explained. "I'll take care of her. Besides I do have weaponry you don't have." Drew nodded as he went to sleep; Edna remained in the seat and cracked her neck and knuckles in preparation for any upcoming entity. They were lucky to find Pinky hiding out in the girl's dorm, thanks to Drew checking around.

Subject: Jimmy Hopkins

"Wasps incoming!" Zoe yelled as everyone charged through the industrial park. Bryce ended up running alone and getting caught by a wasp, the wasp picked him up and stung him repeatedly puffing Bryce up so much his body soon exploded in the air. Juri found Ted and Damon holed up in the wonder meats slaughterhouse scared shitless. "Come on we have to get out of here! Get back to Bullworth!" Juri yelled to them as the two giants got up and trekked toward Juri. "Watch out!" Damon yelled as a group of zombies caught hold of Juri. He fought a few of them off with his fists but he was soon bitten on the arm and not long after being eaten as he shouted at the dumbfounded jocks to leave. They ran out and looked around at the chaos.

Jimmy tried to find Edgar and some of his townies but realized half of them had become the undead. Zoe quickly looked at the horror of some of her old friends being reanimated in front of her eyes. "No. No, no, no, no, no!" It was all Zoe could say. "Zoe, take it easy. Be brave, they aren't who they used to be. Just come with me, Edgar should be fine." Jimmy told her as she realized tears were coming up. He pulled her along hoping she wouldn't get caught. Soon Jimmy saw Edgar, Gurney, Clint, and Omar run out of the building screaming their hearts out. "What is it Edgar?" Jimmy asked. "Big… Fucking… Monster!" Edgar replied cowering in fear.

Soon a monster that looked like a chemical covered bear ripped its way out of the building. It growled at the sight of Jimmy and sprinted towards him at a fast pace. Jimmy dodged its first strike as he brought Zoe down with him. "Go Zoe! Run!" Jimmy yelled. She ran off trying not to look back. The bear walked up to him pushing fatty out of the way at a brutish force. It stood towering over Jimmy with green ooze coming out of its mouth as it growled. Jimmy tried pushing it back but found his hands covered in green muck. The monster chuckled as it chest bumped Jimmy back. Jimmy flew across the pavement and was surprised out how strong it really was. "Not funny. Want to fight dirty huh? Alright lets fight dirty!" Jimmy yelled. He ripped a 2X4 off of a wall and started at the monster. The monster didn't hesitate and ran after him. Jimmy collided with the monster breaking the jaw with the 2X4.

"How do you like that?" Jimmy yelled. The monster dumbfounded and what looked like out of a trance looked at Jimmy with puppy eyes. "What the hell?" Jimmy said to himself. He realized soon he knew this monster, wasn't really a monster at all. He looked at the features; it soon started to look slightly more human than before. It had hair, and tattered destroyed clothing on it. One of the pieces looked distinctly like a tie. "Crabblesnitch?" Jimmy asked the monster. It nodded at Jimmy in approval. Jimmy then dropped the 2X4 and held out a hand to Crabblesnitch as he gladly accepted the offer. "Jimmy! What are you doing? That thing tried to kill me!" Edgar yelled.

Jimmy realized the chaos around the area had finally stopped. He walked Crabblesnitch over to the students who shook in fear. Even Ted was shivering a bit. "I'll fight him myself! It ain't a gorilla but it sure is close!" Damon yelled. "Don't bother guys. I know who this is."

"You're crazy right?" Zoe asked. "No, look at him. The hair, the cold stare, the height, and even the tie around his neck that came loose, don't you realize who this is? It's Dr. Crabblesnitch!" Jimmy said as everyone was in shock and disbelief. Jimmy looked through the crowd and looked a little beyond the crowd toward the gate of the townie hideout. He swore he could see someone he knew once before but had forgotten about. He looked different, he had tattered clothes on, but had the same hair. For some reason he had two other people with him. One in really shredded clothing, but fashionable, the other looked like he doesn't shower at all. He soon realized whom he was staring at and started to charge for him. The boy didn't notice but everyone in the crowd soon took notice of this and tried stopping Jimmy. Jimmy tackled the boy to the ground and flipped the boy on his back.

Jimmy and his paranoia was confirmed, Gary Smith. The hippie boy pointed a gun at Jimmy. "Get up boy." The deep voice commanded. Jimmy got up and stumbled back as he felt slightly lightheaded. "All the rest of you stay back! Or this boy gets it in the head, so he won't come back!" The hippie commanded. "Derby?" Bif's voice was heard from the group of people. Derby turned to face Bif who he barely recognized at this point. "It's alright Tony, let him come." Derby commanded. "Damn! You look terrible. You still look like a champ though!" Bif said half-heartedly. Derby nodded as he tripped into Bif who quickly caught him.

"You're tired aren't you?" Bif asked. Derby nodded. Bif threw Derby over his shoulder and started walking. Tony clicked and pointed his gun in Bif's direction. "Where do you think you're going with our ticket out of here?" Tony asked. Everyone looked stumped as Gary came over to Tony. "So much for covert ops. Come on we can find the damn thing ourselves." Gary said. Tony retreated with Gary. "What thing?" Jimmy finally spoke up. "Don't worry about it Jimmy boy. It's not enough for all of us, so let it go and wait for the military like in the movies or something. Simple minds make the softest shells. I'm playing it smart unlike all of you. So don't bother following us or your going to end up shot!" Gary yelled. A zombie came up behind Gary but he quickly shot it in the head without even looking. "Like that!" He yelled again.

"What is my helicopter doing in the air?" Derby was heard from over Bif's shoulder. Everyone turned his or her attention to the chopper, which definitely was Derby's. It had Harrington written all over the damn thing, they soon realized it was shifting all over. Soon it exploded in the air into a million different pieces as the force of it knocked everyone over. Including Crabblesnitch. "That chopper was our only chance out of here!" Tony yelled. Gary calmed him down. "You got no choice now Gary, you're stuck like the rest of us." Ted said to him. Jimmy got up and manhandled Gary and struck a blow at him, which was done with so much force Gary choked on air. Soon the boys were in an all out brawl one punch after the other. A few of the students pulled Jimmy back as Tony pulled Gary back, but barely hanging on. So Crabblesnitch goes over to hold him to the ground.

"Crabby you are alive!" Gary yelled. He laughed a little but it didn't bother Crabblesnitch in the least. "Dr. Crabblesnitch, take their weapons away and give them to Russell, drag the two along if you have to." Jimmy commanded Crabblesnitch. He complied and ripped the guns from the boys' hands and hand one boy in each hand, dragging their bodies along. Russell held all the firearms and accidently let one shoot Bo in the face. "Russell sorry!" He started to bawl a little bit at the sight of Bo's lifeless body on the asphalt.

"Maybe we should distribute the weapons to more responsible people. No offense." Jimmy told him. Russell nodded still having tears in his eyes. The sun soon started to come up but there was thick fog everywhere. "We got to go guys. They're probably worried about us at the school." Jimmy said. Everyone soon started to take the trek back to the school. Jimmy led on with Bif carrying Derby by his side.

A/N Apologies for the screwed up chapter. The site was acting a bit weird when I uploaded it, but hopefully it looks better now!


	5. Chapter 5

Subject: Drew

Drew felt a glimmer of light hit his eyelids as he started to rise from his resting place. He realized the cafeteria was now active with worried students. "Where's my Teddy bear?" Mandy asked around. Obviously referring to her boyfriend Ted. "Where's your Teddy bear? Where is mine?" Pinky asked angrily. Drew sought an opportunity to talk to Pinky as he approached her slowly. "Oh, you're still here. I expected you to be shot last night, or gone before anyone came back." Pinky stated. "I always keep a promise."

"There's a difference between a promise and a deal. Promises can be broken, even if you manage to keep one, eventually it will be broken. Deals are what people make when their life, reputation, money, or anything else is at stake. Deals risk lives, promises don't." Pinky explained trying to sound intelligent; Drew chuckled at her failed attempt at philosophy. "So I assume you have done a bit of both then correct?" Drew asked her. "Sort of. I was promised something once. They promised they would marry me when our families agreed on it, then he shows up late for a date, so I cancelled it. Instead I went on a date with a true romantic. He dumped me for that greasy girl Lola. I hope she's dead. It wouldn't surprise me if she were, being in New Coventry hiding out and all. That boy played everyone in the market and ended up with the worst one. She's like him in every way though. So now I am back to square one, either marry Derby, or get cut off from the money." Pinky explained.

"I don't think social classes or money will be worth anything now. Even the clothes you wear will go out of style, since they're really isn't any. People are either dead or undead, social issues don't count anymore. I personally believed they never did. Besides do you actually love Derby? Because in this new era your parents are probably gone, his too. Marriage? Forget about it. You can get socially married, but not approved by the state since it's pretty much wiped out by now. If you really love someone, you'll push past the boundaries, go further than the limit, to love that person, hold them, forever be their mate. So whomever you love, look past the flaws and see them for who they are." Drew finished. Pinky looked down to the ground at her flattop shoes.

"I guess so. I need time to think. Some time alone." Pinky finally said in a low voice. "I'm here if you need help, or just someone to talk to. Deal?" Drew asked. "No. A promise." Pinky replied. "Promise." Drew said back. She smiled and walked away with her hands in her skirt pockets. Drew heard a door open in the distance but thought it was one of the kids going into a room. "Cavalry's here!" Someone yelled. Soon Drew saw Jimmy, Pete, Zoe, and many others walk into the cafeteria with weapons and other things. He soon saw Bif with a tattered boy on his shoulder, he saw people lay the weapons on the table, and the next sight he saw shocked every survivor in the cafeteria. "MONSTER!" Mandy yelled.

"No don't worry Mandy. It's our principal Dr. Crabblesnitch!" Jimmy told everyone. Drew was in shock to see the giant slimy monster at first. But soon he recognized what he was looking at. "Damn. You've gone through a dramatic transformation haven't you?" Drew asked the beast. "To… Say… The least…" The monster managed to say. "I guess you do speak." Jimmy stated. Drew noticed Crabblesnitch was carrying two boys in his large hands as he threw them into the back room of the kitchen and locked the doors. "Who are the prisoners?" Drew asked. "Your scientific experiments gone awry." Jimmy stated jokingly. "I guess you're off the hook. For now, you managed to help us get a bunch of our people back so that's a plus. Now we have huge backup. Literally." Jimmy said as Crabblesnitch chuckled in a deep demonic voice. "Seriously who are the two idiots you've managed to handle?" Drew asked again.

"Gary and one of his old buddies I guess. They weren't as hard to handle with our principal wielding his rod of iron. Not to be taken sexually obviously." Jimmy joked. Drew still wasn't satisfied with Gary being here. "I think we need to hold a meeting about those two." Drew stated seriously. "Why? They aren't as tough as you said they would be, the hippie didn't shoot when he said and Gary had gotten a lot thinner due to the crappy asylum diet he was on." Jimmy stated. "We need to determine their fate. We keep them here as our own or we send them out into the world that we've just come to know. If we keep them here we are taking a big risk and endangering countless lives. No offense doctor but if they grab a gun and kill you, you know they can sure as hell kill all of us if given the chance. I'm not doubting your ability or anything, but guns can do damage, even to a beast like you. Hell someone could even break your jaw with a 2X4." Jimmy chuckled at the thought as Crabblesnitch rubbed his jaw.

"My point exactly. We've got to hold a meeting Jimmy." Drew stated. Jimmy thought about it and agreed with him. They gathered up the clique leaders, right hands, some faculty, and few of the people to decide their fate. They met in the English classroom where there wasn't much space but it was the best they could do. Russell stood in the corner of the room. Derby, Johnny, Edgar, Earnest, and Ted all sat in the front. Bif, Peanut, Omar, Melvin, and Damon sat behind them. The various people in the other seats were, Mandy, Christy, Pinky, Kirby, Lucky, Algernon, and Mr. Galloway. Crabblesnitch stood guarding the door with Edna by his side. Drew stood at the front of the room with Zoe, and Jimmy standing to the right of him leaning against the wall. Ms. Phillips, Davis, Const, Gurney, and Mr. Slawter the biology teacher were on various walls.

"We all know why we are here. We've got some prisoners. I don't know what your belief systems in punishments were as far as breaking the law, but we are in a new world now. Those laws don't apply anymore; it is now a battle for survival. This isn't a game people. This is what is going on right now; Gary and his buddy are putting us in danger just being cooped up in the cooler. We don't know what we are truly facing behind those doors. Which is why I've called on various people to join me in this meeting. Some of you believe the punishment should be swift and severe, others say they should go off on their own. Which is why I leave the floor open for discussion. Of course I've brought all of you leaders and right hands here, I've brought your school leader, called on some of the staff, and of course some of the neutral party. Here is the topic right now: Gary Smith, what should happen to him?" Drew asked.

People remained silent until Ms. Phillips spoke up. "I have something to ask. What has he done wrong at this point? He seemed to have come quietly, sure he's had some rough edges with all of us, but this is nothing more than a case of teenage angst. He did save Derby!"

"I could have handled myself." Derby snapped. "Not in the condition you must have been in. Your helicopter plan worked out for the better too huh?" Jimmy asked. Derby waved it off knowing he was wrong. "The kid shouldn't even be here, should have just stolen his stuff and left him on the road." Omar said. Edgar agreed with him. Jimmy liked the idea and never realized he could have done that instead. "I agree with Ms. Phillips. He isn't a bad kid at all. He just has his moments, everyone does." Pinky stated. "However, do you really think turning the whole school against each other creating a massive fight is just an episode?"

"Or burning down a public school he rarely attended?" Drew added. Pinky sat back. "He shouldn't be killed or let go, I say we lash him and show him what it's like to be tortured." Bif stated firmly. "Yes. Teach the pauper a lesson in humility and watch him suffer." Derby added. "So lashing isn't a problem for you? Right old friend?" Drew spoke up angrily. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, except for Edna who knew what was coming. "What you don't remember me? All the crazy scars I have all over me just for even talking to one of you?" Drew pulled up his shirt and showed Derby his huge lash he had given him a long time ago.

"That is what you did to me. You scarred me for a lifetime and made me fear worse things than death. Which is why I toughened up and stood my ground in the face of death and Hell. All of that shit out there in the world is nothing to me. So truly I should be thanking you, because if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here doing what I'm doing. Helping these kind people who tried to help you." He got in Derby's face now.

"Maybe you should also be a part of the duo stuck in the fridge. However… I forgive you now. I've become a better man now. I was taught a lesson on account of you. Sometimes you are either too weak or not strong enough. Now I have become much stronger than you may think Harrington. Sometimes the biggest strength someone can have is maturity, which is why I thank you, and also apologize to you. If only you had the strength to do the same. You don't. I know you don't because I can see it in your eyes. You're dead behind the eyes Harrington. I don't like you at all, but for some reason I respect you." Drew backed away into his original spot and stood there looking over the room as Derby looked down for once in shame of what he was. He had never been so insulted in his life. He would take lashings from his father 24/7 over this. He had never felt real emotional pain because of the truth Drew had just given him. Nobody had thanked him for anything, nor had they respected him, he realized that he was now his father.

He felt so much like his father, which is what he feared most in the world. The whole room was dead silent as everyone looked down in some form of regret, sorrow, fear, but enlightenment at the same time. Pinky was staring up at Drew in a mix of emotions and realization. She realized who he was, it was the boy who wanted to talk to her all the time but she avoided constantly because he was weird. He was the biggest outcast she had ever met, even after attending Bullworth; she felt more regret and sorrow than anyone in the room. Yet she also felt an odd and lonely sense of arousal for him standing up to Derby like that. "So, what should we do with the idiots?" Earnest asked. "That's up to you people. Let's put suggestions out on the table and see what we think. The first one I'm putting out is drive them out of here." Drew stated. "Let's just kill them." Ted said. Damon chuckled at the thought.

"We can't just kill them Ted. It's inhumane, sure we hate them, but we at least need a decent sense of humanity in their punishment, if there is anything to punish them for." Zoe stated. Pete walked in the room at that moment. "Did the meeting already start?" He asked. Drew shook his head. "Sorry. I vote we keep them here, if that means anything right now." He chuckled nervously. "So we've got a vote to let go, vote to kill, and a vote to keep; are the options clear?" Drew asked. "We are not going to put the kill option on the board!" Zoe yelled.

"Fair enough. What would you rather happen to them?" Drew asked. "We should put them to work and see what they can do. After all that's the Bullworth way of punishing someone right?" Zoe asked. "So I guess the alternative to kill is the Bullworth code of conduct right?" Jimmy asked her. She nodded sure of what she was doing. "Alright, so here are our options: We let them go and fend for themselves, keep them and adopt as one of our own, or we punish them the Bullworth way and see if they can earn their way in. Everybody ready to cast your votes?" Everyone nodded.

Subject: Gary Smith

"Did you hear that Gary?" Tony asked. "Who cares they'll probably kill us. I don't care what happens now, the world will still suck even if we don't live in it." Gary retorted. "This isn't the Gary I know. The Gary I knew would have a plan now wouldn't he?" Tony asked. Gary shrugged his shoulders not caring about Tony much anymore. It all went downhill when they picked up Derby. They really should have just run through the barrier at New Coventry. "We had a ton of plans Tony. None of them worked out. Taking the school was foiled by the outbreak, the helicopter was destroyed, and we've probably been locked into Bullworth. Blocked off from the outside world in an attempt to cage the beasts within these walls. Did you even see Crabblesnitch? He was twice the size as before, like he wasn't tall enough to begin with. Now he really does have full control of his school, he could take it from Jimmy if he wanted to. Even I can't manipulate him this time, he already hates my guts for tying him up and all the shit from last year. Funny, Hopkins can get away with tagging city hall, tagging public buildings, destroying Spencer shipping's warehouse full of goodies, destroy our math and gym teachers careers, bring that stupid townie girl back to Bullworth, and various other crap that has happened. Great now I sound as negative as he was!" Gary yelled.

"Relax man. If they are thinking of killing us we have to play it cool. If they do it some other way we have to earn their trust, no matter what it is. We may have to get that guy on our side. I've never seen him around before, but if we can convince him to like us, we could do some good damage." Tony explained his plan. "Stop trying to plan shit out Tony. I've seen him before too, he's nothing but a bastard, he's worthless at this point in the game of chess. He's nothing but a captured pawn; sitting on the sidelines, and waiting for the game to be over. He can't even be traded for a queen, can't protect the king, nothing but a white noise. He's stupid, ignorant, and is as much of a moron, if not even more of a moron than jimmy." Gary finished rambling.

"Am I sensing a bit of jealousy in your voice? Never have I ever seen Mr. Smith so fumed and angry about something, or someone. What did he do steal your girlfriend or something?" Tony asked taunting Gary. "I don't need girls." He snapped back. "Or maybe he is smarter than you? He's got the brains of a CIA agent and you only have enough in you to be a police officer." Gary was fuming with hatred now. "Nobody is smarter than me!" He yelled at Tony. "Oh, I know. He did something even worse than being smarter, faster, stronger, and higher up than you. Was it because he… Beat you?" He walked up to Gary and whispered the last two words, which sent Gary into a fury. Just then the locks were jingling as the fridge door started to open. Gary had Tony by the collar and a fist raised when the door was open. Standing in the middle of the crowd most noticeably Crabblesnitch, which by then Gary released Tony and smoothened out his own shirt. Jimmy and Drew came forward.

"Voting is closed bitch." Jimmy said with a smile. They brought Gary and Tony out into the cafeteria in front of everyone to see their faces. Gary and Tony could hear the jeering of the people and they could feel things pattering against them as they were brought to the steps of the cafeteria. "Everyone that's enough. As you all know, these two aren't necessarily our favorite people. However, the leaders, and various other people got together to sort out what to do with them. Before we reveal what we intend to do with them, what do you think their fate should be?" Drew finished with that question. The entire cafeteria excluding the voters all chanted for death to them both. "Death huh? Fortunately for these two, death wasn't an option to vote on." Everyone calmed down. Yeah right, Gary thought. "Instead we had three options, and it was a two to one vote on one of our options. We had the option of kicking them out to fend for themselves, keeping them with us, or punishing them the old Bullworth Academy way. What do you boys want to do?" Drew asked them. "I'd rather take death than any of those choices!" Tony yelled while spitting in Jimmy's general direction. "Suit yourself. Edna, want to do the honors? Take him outside and aim for the head." Drew told her.

"Yeah! Come on Gary, let's just die man!" Tony yelled as Edna held him in place past the doorway. "Nope." It was all Gary could say without looking at his friend. "What? What the hell man, I thought we were doing this together!" He yelled fading out as Edna took him out of the building. Gary broke into a small smirk. "So what do you want Gary?" Drew asked. "Give me my punishment. I don't care." He said. "Well Tony has officially taken a turn for the worst ladies and gentlemen. Which leaves our choice of punishment to just Gary. What all of us in the room have decided on for his fate is…" Everyone heard a gunshot, everyone stood silent for a moment, they heard the door open and footsteps approach, Drew looked back and saw Edna with blood all over her, not hers of course.

"Like I was saying, his fate that our leaders have decided; is the old Bullworth Punishment! He shall be our little errand boy, under close surveillance of course. He will run with the big dogs under close supervision until we can fully trust our little friend here. Until that day comes, he will be staying locked inside the library for the time being. Don't worry nerds, we will have security there, not like you need to do homework anyway though." Fool. Gary thought to himself. The library is chockfull of information, the computers may not work but the books are just enough for me. Gary chuckled at Drew and his foolish choice of lockup. "Something funny Gary? Oh right. Forgot to tell you, the library doesn't have any informational books, all of them were burned last year by the jocks, and never replaced. So all you've got is some lame old Shakespeare and poetry to read. Basically you're learning nothing good." Jimmy chuckled as he patted Gary's back with force. Gary grumbled and muttered a curse under his breath.

"That concludes today's judgment. You may all return to your dorms, hangouts, or you may remain wherever you believe is safe." Drew announced. A few people carried Gary away as he was being dragged through the halls. They purposely hit his head on a few walls to make him mad; he was fuming, but wasn't showing it. Jimmy Hopkins you're a dead man. He thought. Then your new little friend, he thought again. They then threw Gary into the library and left four people guarding him while and they locked the doors behind the retreating people. Gary stood and looked at all four of the fierce looking jocks and preps. Gary started walking toward the library books and tried looking for a good book left behind. The other boys followed closely behind him. "Can I get some fucking privacy you vultures?" Gary finally requested. The two preps went in separate directions with a jock by their side; two went upstairs and the others downstairs watching Gary. Gary looked around the library curious if Jimmy actually meant it.

"He wasn't being an ass after all." He mumbled to himself. "What was that?" Damon yelled. "Mind your damn business." Gary told him back. At this point he didn't care about compromising friendships, he didn't care about gaining the respect at all, he kind of wished he chose death. Then again hearing Tony get splattered all over the pavement was in a way amusing. He liked hearing other peoples pain, not his own. Finally Gary looked down at the floor and resting there was a bible. "Not interested. That stuff is for the weak." He fumed to himself. He didn't believe in God anymore, in fact he never really cared about religion. Even though he remembered praying for some miracle back at the barrier. However, his miracles are yet to come, bad luck is all that had happened to him. "I didn't believe then, I shouldn't now." He walked away and sat at a computer. Somehow he turned it on and tried getting on the Internet. Of course it isn't working, the Internet in the area sucks. He decided to play solitaire on the computer, which he didn't care, much about, but he played anyway since it was all he could do.

**A/N So here is the next episode of Z-day! Well maybe not episode, but you get what I'm saying. Okay so I'm kinda making Monday more or less the official day for parts of this to come out, so if you're watching the Walking Dead on Sundays, then you can read this on Mondays! Or whenever you read them. Figure its convenient to start the week like this. Also to my fellow WD fans that episode was crazy right? It was bound to happen but jeez! Anyways I've also decided to make this a bit more fun and let you guys ask questions to the characters themselves, and they'll answer back about the current situation at hand. Literally any question you'll ask will be responded with by a character. So if you ask Gary a question, I'll let him respond come next upload. So questions for the characters, we'll do an "As the story progresses Q&A" type thing. Figured it'd be fun. Anyways like I always say stay sweet readers! Have a good week, and Happy St. Paddy's day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Night 2 after Z-day

Subject: Drew

Drew patrolled the academy keeping a watchful eye out for suspicious activity. Everyone eventually warmed up to their dorms again and slept in them. Drew was found without one due to overpopulation, ironically. He had no choice at the end of the night but find a place to sleep if he could. The jock clubhouse was too far in case an emergency pops up. Plus he thought best to stay away and board up the way from the field to the industrial park. They also rebuilt the fence near the library and put razor sharp wires around the top. They made the school a protective facility, but to some of the students it was even more of a prison than before. People would eventually want to leave, which was understandable, but they couldn't risk a good spot just yet. Drew knew a day like that would come eventually, but not soon. They'd also have to move purely out of survival, they don't have all the food and supplies in the world in the town, so eventually they would have to move on once they've taken and rationed enough supplies for everyone. If people wanted to move on from Bullworth to whatever lurked outside, they could, it was just that nobody wanted to.

They felt safe at Bullworth, funny a school nobody wanted to stay in, and they have no choice to. Drew thought a bit about his old life back in Florida, the sunny beaches, warm water, water parks, amusement parks, and things beyond the norm for other states in the country. He was worried about his family and if the infection had spread down south yet. He knew with Drew they had some of the loosest gun control laws in the entire nation. He only assumed they would do fine, maybe even better than he is right now. After he had left things at home changed, he didn't want to think about it so he let the thoughts leave his mind. He was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Drew?" He turned to see Pinky standing there in her pajamas.

"What are you doing out so late? Don't you want to sleep?" Drew asked. "I can't. I'm a little worried, can you come take a walk with me?" Pinky asked. Drew nodded and they walked together. "What's on your mind?" He asked. "Everything that has been going on, it's taken a toll on me. I've finally realized a few things I was completely oblivious to before. You were right about a few things you've said before. Like the fact nobody cares about money, social standings, marriage, even your clothing doesn't matter anymore. I've overlooked some things and realized quite a bit of what I was doing was wrong. I'm actually much more intelligent than you may think, what anyone thinks for that matter. I read good books, I love talking, and I hate to say it, but here is my confession to you. I… Am a nerd…" She said. Drew looking at her in an odd stare asked her. "Okay, I honestly don't think that really matters anymore. Still why do you only want to tell me this?"

"It's because I trust you, silly. Also the way you stood up to Derby, it was nice. I had my breath taken away to say the very least. The odd thing is out of all our issues in the past, the entire BS I've fed you, all my ignorance to you, and I feel like there is something you want to tell me." Pinky explained. Drew stood firm and silent for a moment examining Pinky's body and face. He was trying to read her right but wasn't sure what to say, it was on the edge of his tongue but he couldn't get the words out. She looked so beautiful just standing here looking him over; in fact he thought she always looked mesmerizing. "Are you okay?" Pinky asked snapping Drew out of his trance. "Your eyes kind of glossed over. Are you tired or bored or something? Because if I am boring you I can just go." Pinky said.

"No. You never bore me Pinky. I guess I am a little stressed out. With Gary, the undead, trying to assume leadership, and helping everyone is taking a toll on my sanity. Maybe I should go to bed." Drew tried his best to avoid telling her his feelings. Her smile faded a little bit as she had a small blank look on her face. She went back to a devilish, but naughty grin when she thought of something. "Maybe you can protect me?" Pinky asked. Drew tried reading her to see if she knew about his true feelings. He couldn't tell if that was the case or if she had feelings for him. "I don't know. I still have to take another search around the buildings." Drew lied as he started to walk off only being followed by her. "Nonsense. You can sleep in my room if you want. Nothing's stopping you, maybe after your round?" She asked. She was plotting something.

"Pinky I'm not sure. People may get the wrong idea. I don't want to compromise anything at this point in time. If it makes you feel any better I will protect you, just not tonight." Drew was being truthful at this point. Her grin faded away as she started to doze a bit, it could have been false but Drew didn't care. "I feel funny." Pinky said. "Fine. I'll walk you back to your room if that is what you want." Luckily the two weren't far so if Pinky did pass out Drew could easily carry her any distance. They reached the girls dorm and Drew carried her up the stairs and through the doors. "Is she alright?" The nurse asked. "Yes. She's just tired." Drew responded as the nurse walked off. He found the door marked with her name on it and brought her in. She had a room to herself and it clearly did mark it as he territory. He put her in the bed and then she woke up. "So you were faking?" He asked. "Let me just check you just to be sure." He said as she nodded. He lifted her shirt a little bit and saw no visible marks on her. He felt around to make sure and she was spotless. He went to check the legs and saw nothing there either. He then turned to walk out and almost out of the door. "Can you…" Pinky yawned. "Check my body again?" She asked in a sexy voice. "Good night Pinky." He turned off the light and walked out of her door.

He proceeded out of the girls' dorm and regretted not checking a second time. He really did have feelings for her, emotional and sexual. Now was not the right time, especially when people could be bitten, marked, or infected with the virus. It had to be a time when it was safe, better than it is now. He had to make sure to keep the people alive. He didn't want to risk being a bad leader by making the wrong choices and being connected to someone. He shook every thought like this out of his head, he didn't want to sound like Gary, Gary would always say he didn't want friends, or to be connected to anyone emotionally, and all of this made Drew even worse by the second. He wanted to gain trust and be a leader, though risks like Pinky could affect them. He couldn't sleep with her even if he got a good chance, and he had to make sure everything was safe for the night. He took one last walk around the school and finally went to bed in the cafeteria.

Day 2

Subject:Johnny Vincent

Johnny sat in a chair in the auto-shop classroom looking at all the bikes he could be fixing. He was depressed in some ways and worried in the others. He lost his good friend Ricky, people were dying left and right, and the love of his life was nowhere to be found. He got up and looked at some tools around the shop. Whatever was left of the tools that is. He couldn't help but wonder why they didn't take the opportunity to run to New Coventry when they could. They found a lot of people, but not all of them. Lola was important in his life, and he just hoped Lefty or Vance wasn't making a move on her. He decided to take a walk outside the shop and realized it was very early in the morning, he hadn't slept a wink, and all he did was worry. "Hey Johnny." A familiar voice called to him.

He turned to see it was a dark figure, and he couldn't quite make out whom it was. The figure came closer and he realized it was his old friend Peanut. "Hey Peanut." He said in a low voice. "What's up with you man? You've been sulking around like a nerd who wet his pants." Peanut leaned against the wall as Johnny faced him. "I'm just a little worried I guess. For one, Ricky died the other day, best mechanic out of all of us. A few of our boys have gone missing including my little slut. I can't focus right. Now that new guy who must be some sort of government spy is trying to run things around here." Johnny explained his worries. "I've never seen you so concerned before. We'll find Lola; I can put in the request for a search team." Peanut explained. "He's making us request stuff now? Great!" Johnny yelled.

"Well we got to stick together you know? We can't go dilly-dally and get everyone killed. I understand you love Lola but putting everyone at risk is dangerous, including someone like you." Peanut said. "Now you sound like him. Are you betraying me?" Johnny asked angrily. "No. Johnny I swear I'm not doing anything like that. You taught me everything, and it feels good knowing I have someone like you." Peanut said in fear. Johnny read over Peanut and kept getting a bit more agitated. "You are aren't you? You little weasel I should gut you like a fish!" Johnny yelled. "Johnny take it easy! I'll find Lola myself if that's what you want!" Peanut tried backing down. Johnny pushed Peanut against a broken car and raised a fist in anger wishing to strike. "I'll find her myself. I'll talk to our little friend and see if I can't work out a little deal. If not, then I guess I'll have to compromise everything." Johnny said as he released Peanut and straightened his own jacket out. "You know where he's staying?" Johnny asked as he stopped in place. "Cafeteria I think. It's where he usually is." Peanut said.

"Good." Johnny said through his teeth as he walked toward the school building. By this time people had started to wake up and move around a little more. He brushed past a group of preps knocking one or two of the weaker ones down. "Disrespectful cunt." One of them said. Johnny ignored the comment and walked toward the front of the building. He walked through as he saw people scrambling about and he wondered why everyone was in frenzy. He walked toward the cafeteria and his wondering was over. Gary stood there facing off with Jimmy and Pete. "Alright where is the big moron?" Gary asked with anger. "I was going to ask you the same thing! How did you get out of the library?" Jimmy asked. "I don't think it matters. Besides Crabblesnitch said it was okay to come out." Gary explained. "Guys take it easy. This is the designated times Gary is allowed to come out under close supervision." Pete tried calming them. Johnny decided to move forward. Jimmy walked away and Gary walked toward one of the tables. Pete stood in the center of the room staring Johnny down as he came in.

"Hey weasel. Where's our little friend?" Johnny asked. "Is that code for sex? Because I'm not gay." Pete said. "You're funny. I'm talking about our secret agent friend Drew. Or so he says he is." Johnny said. "He said something about going into town with a few people. He left not too long ago. You could probably catch up, and he only brought a few people with him. He doesn't want anyone to know about it so don't say anything." Pete explained. "Why did he tell you?" Johnny asked. "He didn't."

"Then why didn't you say anything to mother and father over there?" Johnny asked. "They're already aggravated. No need to tell them the way it is. He brought Norton, Lucky, and Pinky with him." Pete said. "Pinky? Why the hell would he bring her?" Johnny asked. "Don't know. I think they have a thing for each other. She wanted protection from him so he just brought her along. Something tells me Pinky is trying to get attached for superficial reasons. Drew keeps trying to shoo her off; it doesn't work though. I even saw the two of them go into the girls' dorm last night. She looked passed out or something. Back to their mission though, I think they might be headed to New Coventry to find your friends." Pete explained. "Is that so? He didn't think of consulting me huh? I guess he's going to find a new tagalong." Johnny said as he walked away. He headed to the shop to find his bike and saw it lying on the ground. He picked it up and tested it to make sure it still worked right. He then rode off to the back roads behind the school and found himself in front of the asylum.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a blockade by the field?" He asked himself. He thought nothing of it and rode off through the industrial district. It looked like a dump like it usually does, there were cars all over the place but he knew gas was probably siphoned from it. "Where the hell is the bridge?" He asked him, as he was lost through the park. He was near the chemical plant and looked around. He saw dead decapitated bodies all over the plant. He remembered seeing a few of them, but not all of them. This peaked his curiosity, as he looked through the chemical plant even further. He saw bodies of various people from out of town, which clearly tried hiding here. Why would people come to an infected area to find shelter? "Damn! Forgot a weapon!" He said to himself as he let out a few curses. He got off his bike and found a metal pole close to him and he got back on his bike and rode through the plant a little more.

He got to the other side where the reactors were and realized there was a ton of burned bodies in a pile. He went over to examine the pile to make sure Lola wasn't one of them. He looked on the ground at a shining object that caught his eye. He picked it up and realized it was a little metal nut. It was one he had given to Lola when he attempted to propose to her. Apparently she kept it. He broke down into tears as he moved some of the bodies to try and find his girlfriend. He punched a hole into one of the bodies when he couldn't find it. He saw a pile of ash under the last body and hoped it wasn't her. He decided to look further despite his setback. He was optimistic but in tears. He went up the ramp to the top of the reactor and saw the door to it was open. He saw many more open doors and went through them including an elevator he could call. He went down and saw a metal pole and a piece of a frame from the wall. They had been used long ago by the looks of it.

He remembered one of the stories Jimmy told about the townies before the school rioted. This must have been the "Shield" he was using to defend himself. He looked to his right and saw the door was open and he went down the stairs slowly. He came to what looked like a dangerous recreation of "The Hole" in the academy's basement. He saw a body lying flat on the floor. He couldn't make it out through his tears and the brightness of the fluid surrounding the ring. He walked slowly over to the body and still couldn't make it out. "Lola?" He asked. He heard a moan only he would recognize. The body turned over and the figure looked at Johnny. Johnny wiped the tears away and saw it was Lola. "Lola!" He yelled holding her in his arms.

"Johnny? What are you doing?" She asked confused. "We have to get out of here Lola! I'll get you back to the school." Johnny explained. He ran her quickly to the bike and put her in front of him on the bike as he pedaled away. He was reunited with his love once again and he was the happiest he could be. Nothing else mattered anymore. He reached the school were a few people were waiting for him. They waved him in as they followed him as quick as they could. He brought her into the cafeteria and set her down on one of the tables. "Lola?" He asked. "Johnny. Thank you." She said. He saw many people walk in including happy looking greasers to see their leader happy once again. All except Peanut who had a slight look of sadness on his face, he saw what nobody else saw.

He was looking directly at Lola with concern in his face. "Larry what's up?" Johnny asked as Peanut came forward. Jimmy, Pete, Zoe, Drew, and even Gary soon rounded the corner. "What's going on?" Johnny asked. "Where did you find her?" Drew asked angrily. "Chemical plant why?" Johnny asked back. "Where in the plant was she?" Jimmy asked. "She was where you fought Edgar. Is something wrong?" Johnny asked now deeply concerned. Zoe and Gary came over and looked her over. Lola stared back in confusion at the two randomly looking her over. "I don't think this is Lola. At least not the one you know." Zoe finally said. "How do you know?" Johnny asked now agitated.

"She's infected. Not with the undead virus but with something similar to Crabblesnitch. She just isn't bathed in it like he was. She isn't as animalistic as Crabblesnitch but if provoked she could do some serious damage. She could kill you Johnny." Gary explained. "What? Is this some kind of sick joke? Stop messing with me!"

"They aren't." Crabblesnitch said still a beast now regaining his ability to talk. "I can feel it in her. I am infected with it, and so is she Mr. Vincent. Sorry to say this but she is Lola, just not the one you know." Crabblesnitch explained. "What do you mean?" Johnny asked extremely worried. "She has her memories, she is still human, and she is just stronger than before. She has my strength, Earnest's brains, your arrogance, Damon's speed and resistance, Gary's mental state, but she is still Lola." Crabblesnitch explained even further. "Gary's mental state? How can you come by that?" Johnny asked. "Along with my abilities I can read anyone's physicality and mentality simply by tapping into their brain. Lola will never be the same again." Johnny got down on one knee feeling weak and sick to the stomach. "Johnny. I still love you. Look at me, I'm still the Lola you know and love. I'm just better. You fought for me, so this time it's my turn to fight for you. Literally." Lola giggled. Johnny let out a small smile as he kissed her on the lips. "You even kiss better too." Johnny said as Lola giggled at the thought. Johnny accepted this for what it was as he walked off with his queen with Peanut in slight disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

Night 3

Subject: Derby Harrington

Derby sat on the ledge of the top floor of the Harrington house. He looked over Bullworth and what was left of the town after the destruction only a mere 72 hours before. Hard to believe he even wanted to help the sociopath Gary escapes from Bullworth. He heard footsteps approach from behind him. "Derby what are you doing? You aren't contemplating suicide are you?" Gord asked. "No you imbecile. I'm thinking of something. Now go to bed." Derby said as snobby as ever. Gord walked back into the house as Derby was greeted by another familiar voice. "Hey." Bif said. Derby looked at him and resumed looking over the town. "Mind if I join you?" He asked. Derby shrugged his shoulders approvingly as Bif sat across from him on the pavement. "Is it true you were going to leave?" Bif asked Derby.

Derby glanced at Bif. "You really think I would have stayed in this dump? If it were my choice I would have rather had you by my side." Derby lied. "So you were taking Gary and the dead man to the chopper and didn't bother coming for me?" Bif asked. "Bif don't be a brat. I would have killed Smith and his moronic friend once I got there. I don't respect the twat at all. I would have come back for you but they got to me first. Besides the chopper was blown to pieces anyway. Must have sprung a leak. Daddy always told the morons to fix the problem. We can't be flying around like poor people." Derby explained. "They don't fly though." Bif stated seriously. "Exactly my point. Either way whoever was on there is dead now." Bif nodded in agreement. "Wait. You said the chopper exploded right?"

"You were there weren't you Bif? You saw it explode and rain fire." Derby said. "That isn't it though. What I don't understand is how a simple leak would cause an explosion in midair. Wouldn't it have crashed into something to explode, or maybe a spark lighting the oil? I think whatever caused the explosion wasn't an accident. Someone must have shot it down!" Bif explained. "You might have something there. We probably shouldn't tell that iffy fellow Drew, or Hopkins for that matter. If there is another survivor camp we have to find it ourselves, just the preps." Derby explained trying to concoct a plan. "What about Pinky? She never leaves the paupers side now. It's like she's into him! Him! Of all people left it couldn't be you, Parker, Gord, or me!" Bif was a bit agitated.

"What do you mean you? Are you attracted to the idiot female cousin of mine?" Derby asked, as Bif blushed a bit. "No! Of course not! Ever since she went out with Hopkins she has been off my list a long time! She's a harlot!" Bif stated loudly. "Take it easy. She may be that but she is my cousin. Not that I care anymore since daddy left anyway. If she wants to stay with the pauper let her. She can get eaten by one of the walking dead for all I care. It doesn't matter to me, but if she wants to come, she cannot take that poor boy with her! We'll see where her true loyalty lies. With us! Or with him." He looked down to see Pinky and Drew clearly walking beside each other having a fun talk or whatever. "Gather the boys and tell them to pack their bags. If they don't want to leave let them stay and suffer like the rest. Even if it narrows down to us we shall still go." Derby commanded Bif. Bif nodded and went on his way to collect the preps.

Derby soon after walked in and found them all in the common room downstairs concerned. "Is it true we have to leave Derby? On foot?" Tad asked in his faux old English accent. "Yes Tad on foot. That is the only way we can leave now. We sneak out the back way through the football field." Derby explained. "What about Pinky? Will she be coming as well?" Bryce asked. "At this point we aren't sure where her loyalty lies. She has been spending most of her time with the paupers. She probably doesn't even care anymore. So I believe we should leave her things by her dorm. If you see her at all, do not tell her of our plans to leave, don't even make contact with her unless you want to downgrade her. Humiliation at its finest if you wish! She isn't one of us anymore!" Bif was a little concerned now.

"Derby. I know she has been with the boy for these days now, but to humiliate her like that is a bit harsh. She is family of course." A few preps agreed with him. "Well I would rather stay here where it's comfortable. I don't want to take the risk of hanging with a bunch of bums." Parker stated. "I'd much rather stay here as well. Sure it isn't a big step like moving out but I trust the boy. He treats her very well. Even though we aren't in the same social class, as far as I know." Justin said. "I loved Pinky. Though she deserves what she wants. I'm staying to make sure she is happy with him." Tad said.

The rest of the preps spoke up stating their reasons to stay at the academy until it was Derby and Bif the only willing ones to go. "So that's how it's going to be is it boys? Come on Bif let's leave these dead men to rot here in this prison." He started to walk away when he realized Bif was still standing in place with his arms across his chest. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Derby commanded. "I'm not going anywhere with you. They've convinced me. I'm staying. If you want to leave you're on your own. You are also foolish not to be proud of your cousin for finding love for once." Bif stated with the crowd of preps cheering for him. "This has nothing to do with my hatred for her. I respect the girl as well. This is about finding a more secure and stable home than Bullworth. Funny how all of your reasons relate back to her, but do you people truly care that much about her personal welfare? She can probably handle herself if she had to. If you want me to leave I will, just remember: If I leave and find these people, all of you will be sorry." Derby stated as he walked out of Harrington house without a single prep with him. He didn't care anymore; they'd just wear him down. They were nothing but scum like the rest of these incapable rejects. He snuck past Drew to get to the football field where he snuck past the gate to try and find the camp.

Day 3

Subject: Unknown

The hooded figure walked the streets of this deserted town thinking this was the worst break they could have ever gotten. The person tried to siphon gas from cars but was unsuccessful. The person made an attempt to find supplies in some of the local stores and realized most of this stuff had been raided previously. They walked the streets wondering how all of this went wrong, how the government had shut down their city, and whether or not they would find anyone familiar again. The person heard a noise from behind them as they drew their gun at the noise. The person quickly looked behind them and realized it was just a newspaper flying by. They still kept their gun handy just in case anything went wrong, and they soon realized something was coming. They hid behind a raided car and waited for the drifters to pass. The person heard voices and was tempted to talk to them, but it would violate their rules of the apocalypse: Don't trust anybody.

They heard the voices conversing about something. "I'm telling you, the girl is into him. We never had a chance with a prep anyhow, so why are you fuming about it?" They heard a male voice with a slight accent say. The person picked up a piece of the car mirror and held it out. They saw four boys, one was tall had a denim jacket and red hair. The one he was talking to was, what they assumed was his brother. He was like a short version of the taller boy, but he had a leather jacket. Following the two boys was a tall dark skinned boy with a letterman jacket, dark slacks, and running shoes. The boy close behind him was strange looking; he had a teal hooded jacket, dark pants, and boots. He had a scar across his eye, short messy hair, and looked the most miserable out of the four.

"She's into me man. I know it. The girl is way too good looking to stick around with that miserable English punk anyway. Thinking he's all high and mighty. Who does he think he is?" The shorter boy complained. "Take it easy girls." The scarred boy said sarcastically. "Gary shut up. You're an errand boy and an asshole. So just shut up." The tall redhead said. "Lucky if I weren't being guarded by jockstrap here, I'd be all over you. I don't care if I would get the death penalty from our wannabe leader." Gary said. The person assumed the tall boy's name was Lucky, funny name to be called. "I'll take you on any day. Matter of fact, how about we show Gary here a thing or two about messing with a greaser like me!" Lucky challenged. Gary was clearly amused by this, which confused the person. Why was he being guarded like a dog? Was he dangerous? All of these questions made the person wonder why he would be treated like shit, even in the midst of an apocalypse. Then again I'd treat someone like that too if I had to deal with someone.

"Maybe another day. Vance why don't you go find the supplies like you should?" Gary said matter of fact. "You're the errand boy. You need to earn your keep at the academy." Vance argued back. Gary only laughed at the small boy's futile attempt to harass Gary and his dignity. There was then a noise coming from where the person was sitting which made the boys look over to the spot. "What's that?" Damon asked. Vance moved closer to the spot behind the car. "If you're alive… Hit the car." Vance commanded. The person stood still in place. "Probably the wind or something. Winter is closing in quicker than usual." Lucky said. "There isn't any wind blowing moron. Obviously something is there." Gary said. The person could hear the footsteps moving closer, which prompted them to jump out of the spot with a gun wielded. "Hands up!" The person said with everyone frozen in spot.

"Take it easy. You the fuzz?" Vance asked holding his hands up. "If I was I won't tell you." The person said. "Let us see your face." Gary commanded. "No! Hands up scar face!" The person commanded back. Gary slowly but surely put his hands up in the air. He put them behind his head unlike the other boys who just had them in front of their face. "Do you have any supplies? If so give them to me now!" The person yelled. Gary started to laugh, as the person was confused at this. "What are you laughing at?" They asked. Then the person felt a blow to the back of the head, which caused them to get knocked out instantly.

The person woke up in what appeared to be a library of some sort. They weren't sure of the whereabouts, it could have been close, far, or in a completely different country for all they knew. The person saw the shorthaired boy, Gary, walking back and forth in front of them. Soon two other people walked into the library with two people holding the doors open for them. "How are they?" A male voice was heard distinctly. Soon a young boy walked over to them and they caught sight of him. He had a buzz cut, had a ripped blue vest over an open shirt and slacks. He walked up to them and looked them over. Soon following behind him was the other person, a slightly taller, redhead, and pale skinned girl. "Who is she?" The redhead asked. So they took my hood off. She thought to herself. "Not from around here by the looks of it. She had a gun, knife, chips, and some sort of dog tag. It had a male name on it though. Must have lost somebody in all of the chaos." The boy stated.

"Yeah I lost my boyfriend idiot. He was military and tried to protect me. That was all I had left of him." The girl said. "So you are alive." The boy asked. "Yeah. I'd like to be on my way, so if you would kindly return my things before I am forced to hurt you." The girl commanded. "Take it easy. You're much safer here than out there. We've got food, shelter, weapons, and other survivors here." The boy said. The girl didn't want to believe what he had told her, this seemed like a concentration camp with how things ran. "Prove it." She said. The boy led her and the redhead outside where she caught a huge glimmer of light. There was a huge building in front of her, but this was only one side of it. She turned around to see that it was a large library and saw two large athletic looking men standing in front of the doors. She turned back around to follow the boy who was giving her the full tour of the place.

She saw a large home near the football field, a gymnasium with an empty pool and court, football field and a clubhouse. She went around to the auto-shop where she could find parts for cars, bikes, and the whole nine yards. She found two different housing complexes, one complex for girls, and the other for guys. She went into the main building that was the center of attention. Many people came through here and had lunch, and the rooms were more survival training rooms now. She knew this had to be a school before the chaos set in. She was amazed to see barriers, gates, and walls high as a mountain protecting the school from the meat drifters. "So what is your name?" The girl asked the young man.

"Jimmy Hopkins. My girlfriend a lifetime partner, Zoe Taylor, the boy you saw in the library was Gary Smith. He has to earn everyone's trust again before we can let him roam free." Jimmy stated. "What did he do?" She asked with concern. "Last year at this school, he put a bunch of kids in therapy, betrayed the principal, students, faculty, nearly everyone when he went crazy. He's a master manipulator and outsmarts the most of us. Basically he put the entire school into descending chaos when everyone fought each other. The guys in the leather and denim jackets fighting the preps, nerds fighting jocks, everyone was trying to kill each other. Until Jimmy stepped in of course." Zoe explained with a look of pride for her partner. "What is your name anyways?" Jimmy asked.

"Holly Price. I'm from a little further down south. I don't have an accent this is just the way I talk. Sorry if I sound a little too peppy in my voice. I don't mean anything by it." Holly said. "No problem. I'm not judging." Jimmy said matter of fact. Holly stood at a decent height of 5'7, had dark straight ginger hair, straight white teeth, and curved pink lips, flawless fair skin, and curved eyebrows. She had beautiful deep blue eyes, defined body, and soft skin. She was a descendant of an angel from Heaven according to most of the guys around her. She even caught the attention of the arguing boys from back at the store. Every guy was falling over her due to the fact all she had on was a white tank top, jeans, and sneakers. Wherever her jacket was she needed it to keep the vultures from picking at her. She came into the cafeteria where a large woman with a number of weapons was standing. The next thing that caught her eye was scary beyond measure and she assumed she was in a trap.

"What the hell is that thing?" She yelled pointing at a slime-glossed monster. "Sorry. That is our principal. He went through a dramatic transformation at the chemical plant across town. He's getting back to normal, his voice is back, but the effects from the transformation weren't reverted at all. He may end up staying like this for a while, but having him by our side is a huge advantage. He's pretty powerful." Zoe stated. "Pleased to meet you young lady. I am Dr. Crabblesnitch. Head of Bullworth Academy!" He said in a friendly voice. "Bullworth Academy? I actually heard about this place on the news broadcasts sent by radio. They said it was a safe haven." Holly stated excitedly. "What? That's preposterous! How was that message sent out?" Crabblesnitch asked.

"It had to be Gary messing with the radio. I knew we shouldn't have let him in there!" Jimmy said. "No. It was sent before all of this happened. I assume before you guys were attacked that is when the message came out. When the virus broke containment out of the lower New England area, transmissions were sent out to find Bullworth Academy. Someone sent them out and they sounded professional too." Holly explained. "Did it sound like Gary?" Jimmy asked. "It sounded like an adult male." Holly said. "Weird. Why would anyone send a message like that if we weren't prepared for it?" Jimmy asked. "That's why people ran here! They knew to come to Bullworth and find the academy, that's why most of those people looked unfamiliar. The only question is who sent the message?" Zoe explained and asked. Everyone tried thinking it over but were unsuccessful. Soon running footsteps were heard coming down the stairs to Jimmy.

"Boss. We got a problem." A short but muscular boy told Jimmy out of breath. "What is it Pete? Oh by the way this is Pete Kowalski, my best friend, roommate, and head boy before all of this. Pete this is Holly." Jimmy introduced them. "Thanks for the introduction but we have a major issue. This morning Derby went missing and nobody has found him. The preps aren't too happy of his descent and they need your help." Pete said. "That stuff isn't my call anymore Pete. Leave that up to our new friend." Jimmy stated. "But Jimmy. I don't think he will be willing to help." Pete stated. "You've got the opportunity, here he comes." Jimmy stated pointing at a large boy coming down the stairs. "Ask him for me please. I've got to go." Pete said as he brushed past the large boy. He ignored Holly at first and tried talking to Jimmy.

"What's wrong with him?" The boy asked. "Derby went missing at some point. Nobody's seen him for a while." Jimmy stated without hesitation. "Shit. I'll try talking to the preps and see if they know anything. They don't seem to be in frenzy, but they have been locked up in the Harrington House for a while now. Who's the girl?" The boy asked. "Sorry. This is Holly…" Jimmy said dragging the name trying to remember her last name. "Price. Holly Price." She said extending a friendly hand. "Nice to meet you Holly. I'm Drew." He seemed to be the big leader around here so she decided to try and get cozy with him for a while. He didn't seem phased at all by her beauty despite all of the guys spying on them now. He heard one of the boys. "Great. Now she's into him. Will I ever find a girl?"

She chuckled at the thought of her with this giant. "Alright. Let me go talk with them and I'll get back with you and hold a meeting for a search party." Drew stated as jimmy nodded and walked off with Zoe. Holly decided to follow Drew to know more about him. "So who are the preps?" She asked. "Bunch of rich kids. Not a single brain cell left, but they did follow Derby through everything. Despite all of the setbacks." Drew explained. "Derby is their leader?" Holly asked. "Yeah, basically there were a bunch of different cliques at this school last year before I came. I came after the virus hit here to help out. I heard the transmissions on a radio and I was sent here." Drew explained. "Sent? What are you a spy?" Holly asked interested in this little mystery.

"I was sent to help these people as much as I can. Bullworth town is full of these unique individuals. Soon I have to lead them out of here, this position has been compromised for days now." Drew explained. "Days? Didn't it just hit here a couple days ago?" Holly asked. "You've been out a long time. I think Derby has been gone a while too, how everyone just figured it out is a big mystery to me. Obviously nobody cares enough about him. Either way it has been at least a couple of months since they found you. I'm surprised you were alive that long, and since then we've found more people around. Winter hit but with the latest shit going on it seems like seasons don't exist anymore. Despite this place being as safe as it is, we've had a few attacks present themselves to us. Luckily we had Crabblesnitch and Lola backing us up." Drew explained. "Attacks? How was I out through that?" Holly asked in slight fear.

"Lola hit you pretty hard. She's got more strength and power than Zeus. Ever since Johnny found her at the chemical plant things were never the same for her. She had all her memories but she became something superior. Even Crabblesnitch is weaker than her to say the least. Either way she managed to get these powers but manage to remain herself through all of it. She is still in her human form, and I believe she will stay that way. The chemicals seem to have a different effect on males than females. It deforms the men and makes them larger, stronger, and able to read things nobody else can, like someone's mentality and stability. Making them knowledgeable of things beyond the eye. For women, such as Lola, she has the same powers and even more than males. Yet she still remains her humanly form as she was before taking a dip into the chemicals. She wasn't even covered like Crabblesnitch. In fact she didn't have any trace of the stuff on her at all. She just had these powers granted to her, it was probably the fumes if I had to guess. Males probably need to make direct contact with the chemicals, where females can simply inhale the fumes without getting too close and resort to having power beyond measure. I hate to admit it as a man, and putting my manhood at risk but; females may be the superior gender. It's amazing the discoveries we have made through different tests. We are trying to recreate the chemicals in the lab but can't seem to find the right combination. The rodents luckily weren't part of the dead; we tested these things on them and came up short. Instead we are trying to find the cure for the virus that has already spread across the US, coast to coast. There is something in the chemicals at the plant that seem to have the host retain their human state though, it doesn't make any sense, Lola has been bitten a total of fourteen times in the past three weeks, yet she still remains normal. Meanwhile Crabblesnitch, despite his size and strength, has been 'infected' by the zombies multiple times, yet remains a human. Something in those chemicals is curing people who come in contact with it. Unfortunately the chemicals are too hot and dangerous to take out on our own. So the nerds are trying to recreate the chemicals using mixed formulas and certain wastes being dumped from the chemical plant into the water. It kills fish and other aquatic life, and that also has the nerds stumped. They have been working day and night trying to find the cure. I applaud their work ethic, I would hate to burst their bubble, but truthfully the cure probably won't be found anytime soon. Unless we can find the proper tools to extract the chemicals from the plant and into test tubes, I highly doubt the real cure will be found in artificial remakes. We still hope for the best." Holly shifted her focus back to the mysterious Gary and if two months really passed by, how long would it take for him to earn peoples trusts?

"About Gary. Why is he still in the library if it's been a while?" Holly asked. Drew chuckled as he turned his attention toward the Harrington house door. "He's unstable. He tried escaping to the chemical plant to dip him in the lake of chemicals. He'll never be ready, even if people trust him fully. I've got some business to tend to. If you want you can join me or you can find Jimmy and get settled in somewhere." Drew gave her options. She decided to stick with him and find a place later. "Bif. Where can I find Derby?" He asked. "He's busy right now. You can come back later if you want." Bif stated in a serious tone. "You know what I mean Bif. He's been missing for a while now and I think he'd let his family know where he should reside." Drew said. Bif uncrossed his shoulders and heaved a sigh. "It's been a couple of months now. Derby tried to get us to pack up and leave for some place. He believed there was another camp that shot his chopper down back when we got everyone out of the plant. He wanted to find it with or without us and stay there permanently. He even threatened us and said he will try and attack us, and the attacks that happened recently might have been his work. He was the tactician despite his lack of a brain. I assumed the role of leader while he was gone, and I still assume leadership." Bif stated slightly full of himself.

"Leadership is about looking after those you lead. Derby may have been missing and the one behind the attacks but it is your fault for letting him walk out. He was your family, your blood, and your best friend." Drew stated. "He always said that about leadership. Of course before his dad fired everyone. So you can see the background he came from. Undoubtedly he would have ended up in congress if it weren't for these stupid cures coming out. Back to the issue at hand, Derby made it clear he wasn't coming back. Especially after lashing out on Pinky and resenting her." Bif explained the last part with agitation in his voice. Drew narrowed his eyes in wonder. "What do you mean?" Drew asked. "Derby didn't approve of your actions with Pinky. He had to marry her and you stepped in and took that from him. Not that he could anyway. The only reason the rest of us preps stayed was because we approved of Pinky finding real love with you. Derby hated the fact she would betray the prep way and hang out with a pauper… I mean a man like you. Derby didn't want anything to do with us anymore so he left moving on to a new life as a poor person. I have a feeling he is working the fields wherever he is. Either way none of us care about him anymore. He wants to be a backstabber let him. I think you should agree with me too. We don't need him here as much as we need everyone else here. We can survive without one diva. Is that clear? We don't want a search party for a useless person like Derby Harrington." Bif stated even more agitated with the thought of Derby.

He shifted his attention to Holly and raised an eyebrow in interest. "Is this your new girlfriend?" Bif asked. "I'm still with Pinky. No she isn't my girlfriend; she was the girl in the library. This is Holly Price. Holly I introduce you to Bif Taylor." Drew said. "Pleasure." Bif said. "Are you related to the redhead girl?" Holly asked. "Christy is Wade's sister. I have no relation to her and I am glad." Bif stated. "No I mean Zoe. Jimmy's girlfriend." Holly said. "Oh. Her. No she isn't related to me, we are on complete opposite ends of the spectrum in term of social classes. It's just a coincidence that we have the same last name." Bif stated pleased that he wasn't related to her. "I've got to get going. I guess we don't need a meeting then since it has been a couple of months and nobody cares, so I guess I'll patrol the school with Seth. Let me know if you need anything Holly." Drew said as he walked out the door.

She was left there with Bif staring straight into her eyes. "You aren't staying here. I don't care how hot you think you are. Even though you are hot." Bif said but shook the thought out of his head. "That isn't the point. You aren't sleeping in Harrington house." Bif stated straightening up. "Wasn't planning on staying with a bunch of inbred bluebloods like you anyway. By the way who is this Pinky girl?" Holly asked. "One of our cousins. One of our only female cousins that stay here at Bullworth, she took a liking to that man that just walked out. He displays good quality leadership, and seems to care for her much more than Derby ever did. Luckily when she dated Hopkins she took birth control, not many people know Jimmy had his first time with her. They didn't get as far as nudity, but Pinky took some just to be sure. She isn't necessarily the brightest of the bunch however. Jimmy claimed he did have his way with her, but it was a mass rumor spread by Christy Martin. Pinky revealed the truth to me first, it was confidential between us, and she even told Drew when they started to fall for each other. I'm happy for her; she's a lovely girl. You might be good friends with her on the right terms, just keep your hands off Drew and you should be fine. Pinky can get a little agitated, and over the past few weeks started to befriend Lola. Who I am sure you have already heard is stronger than the masses. You even size her up she'll rip you to pieces. I've seen it happen, you don't want to be in her way when she's angry." Bif stated with fear in his voice.

He shuddered at the flashback. "So… How does she deal with anything on her period?" Holly asked and chuckled as Bif loosened up and laughed with her. "We lock her up with Gary!" Bif said and laughed even harder. "Really? Is that where he got the scar?" Holly asked now concerned. "No! He's had that way before any of this! She can be unstable that time of the month so people try to distance themselves. Luckily we haven't had an incident like that since she tore Parker and Gord apart. It was a sad day for the preps; all was forgiven and forgotten. The only person she can't turn against is Johnny Vincent her boyfriend and now marriage spouse. As of five days ago." Bif said. "You had a wedding here?" Holly asked.

"Johnny can't bear to be without her. He proposed to her for the last time and she accepted and now they are together. It's rare when someone like Johnny gets hitched, which makes it all the more valuable. To be honest I can't contain my excitement for Drew proposing to Pinky." Bif said. "He's thinking of proposing to her now?" Holly asked. "You ask a lot of questions. Since I am the leading prep here now, he had come and talked to me about Pinky. He spilled out his heart and made it clear in the midst of all the chaos that he wanted Pinky to be with him for the rest of whatever life was left. He's prepared to take a bite to the neck if that's what it takes to protect her. He's a hopeless romantic." Bif stated almost proud of him. "Well good talking to you Bif. I'm going to try and find a place to stay." Holly said walking a little toward the door.

"Wait. We've got a spare bedroom in the house. It was Pinky's and it's only fitting you should get it. She doesn't sleep in it anymore and she moved her things in with Drew in the boys' dorm. So we have some extra room if you want to take it." Bif said almost with desperation. Holly turned and walked toward him. She grabbed his face gently and said. "Of course I'll stay here. After all you must get lonely with a lot of your friends missing." She smiled as Bif let her in to the house. He led her up to Pinky's old room, which was pink all around the room. He nodded and walked away closing the doors behind her. She settled into the bed and lay down on the bed stretching her body out. She felt relaxed and at ease, it was like she wasn't even in the apocalypse anymore. It felt like staying in a luxury hotel and spa resort. She decided to take a nap despite the fact she was in a coma for two months.

**A/N: So sorry about being a bit late this week readers, I've just been a little busier than i thought i would be, so to make up for missing a monday I'm going to give you two chapters as opposed to just one! I'm also not sure about the upcoming monday, but I'll post when I can that day, so until then stay sweet as always! And remember if you want to ask questions to the characters as the story progresses you're more than welcome to!**


	8. Chapter 8

Month 2

Subject: Russell Northrop

It had been a long time since Russell even spoke to Jimmy about anything since the new leader got here. Jimmy had to be the right hand for the new leader Drew, and Russell felt like a third wheel. This day he was going to confront Jimmy about what had been going on and why Jimmy pushed him away. He walked the length of the gymnasium to the main building in hopes of finding Jimmy. Russell felt lonely knowing many of his former comrades were dead. He still couldn't grasp the concept of death as quickly as those around him, all he cared about was helping Jimmy, and unfortunately Jimmy hadn't said a word to Russell since the day of the attack. Russell wanted to sleep forever, and he wanted to express his feelings to someone. He just wasn't sure how to grasp the concept of talking to someone about his problems. He looked around for someone to talk to since now he knew Jimmy was running another errand. He looked through different groups of people who were shuffling around nervously.

Russell wondered why people were cowering in fear when there was nothing to fear. Finally he found somebody to talk to, an unlikely hero you might add. He saw Lola Lombardi sitting on top of one of the broken auto-shop cars outside. She looked somewhat sad and agitated at the same time. "You! Why so sad?" Russell asked in broken sentences. "Johnny just left for town. I hope he comes back in one piece, they said they were going to salvage supplies. I heard from that small hunk of boy meat Pete that they were running low here and in town. I also have… Other problems…" She said dragging the last part on. "Problems found Russell too." Russell said. "What's wrong with you? You haven't talked to anyone in a while. Why did you choose me?" Lola asked as Russell sat down on the very top of the broken car. "Russell believes you had problems like him. You sad. Russell nervous." Russell said as Lola tried comprehending him. "Sweetie, girl problems and guy problems are two completely different things. I am on something serious. I'm not too sure what kind of problems you're having. Care to explain?" She asked.

"Jimmy not talk to Russell in long time. All because of the new face, he stole Jimmy from Russell." Russell tried explaining. "Jimmy was your best friend wasn't he?" Lola asked. Russell nodded as Lola acknowledged the answer. "In this world things have become more complicated. I thought the one we left was terrible enough as it is. Now we have the dead rising, giant insects blowing people up, and not enough tampons to go around." Lola said as she grabbed Russell's attention. "You bleeding?" Russell said as Lola nodded. "After all this time I expected you to at least know the word for it. That stupid bitch takes up all of them like she's the queen around here! Serves her right for doing stupid things to herself during the end of the world!" Lola yelled as if someone was going to hear her. "Who take all of Lola's things?" Russell asked getting up. "Don't worry about it. Besides I could tear her apart if I wanted to. It just wouldn't be wise to let my anger and power get the better of me! So I have decided to be the mature one. I still hate her for being so ignorant of those around her. Even in the midst of death going on she can still be primp and improper bitch she always was. That isn't the point though Russell, you don't have to worry about that, so just rewind or reboot or whatever." Lola said trying to back Russell off.

"Russell concerned for Lola. Lola shouldn't get treated this way. Russell hurts for peace; he would like to give Lola peace with Lola. Who took cotton balls from Lola?" Russell asked. "You don't know the term for menstrual cycle yet you know what we use to… Never mind, just go to the gymnasium and find her locker. It's the one with crap and writing all over it. You can't miss it. If you can leave this message attached to the broken locker door or however you break into it. Don't open or read it, just tape it to the door or something. Got it?" Lola asked. Russell nodded and took the note and went to the gym to find the locker. He walked through the doors to the basketball court and found the girls' locker room. He searched the lockers for writing like Lola said and found it. It looked like a smaller version of Russell's old locker, which made him bellow. He tried to open it but it was locked which didn't make sense to him. He decided to punch the locker and break it open, upon the first punch it was already caved in and he pulled the door out with ease. He found the packs that looked like they had been hidden for months and took them. He shoved them in his oversized pockets, some in his shirt, and others in his boots.

He was slightly curious about the letter he had to tape to the locker so he decided to open and read it if he could. He couldn't make out most of the words as he tried concentrating on the smaller words he could understand. Finally he read to the end and read a name that he could read. Mandy Wiles. "Mandy bleed lot? Means one thing, and one thing only, Mandy pregnant." He said to himself in slight disgust and folded the note back up and set the note in Mandy's broken locker. He ran out as quickly as he could with all of the boxes nearly popping out and he tried to find Lola. He caught up with one of the last surviving greasers, Peanut. "Where Lola?" He asked. "Lola is in her room in the dorm. Is that a tampon hanging…" Before Peanut could finish the sentence Russell was off and running. He soon found the girls' dorm and before long he found her in her room putting on the last of her lipstick. She turned around to see a fully loaded Russell standing in the doorway and making his way in. He emptied the contents of his pockets, shirt, and boots and let them fall to the ground. "A lot more than I expected. Good nonetheless. Thank you Russell. You do realize though…"

"Mandy pregnant." Russell finished her sentence. Lola nodded getting up from her position and walking over to Russell. "Try not to tell anyone about Mandy. They may notice her getting chunky over the next few months, but it doesn't mean we should lay a burden over her head. Promise you won't tell." Lola said. Russell nodded and made a scout's honor swear. Russell went for a walk after meeting with Lola and he wanted to help guard the school with the rest of the boys. He accidentally bumped into a girl he hadn't even seen before. "Sorry big guy." She said. Russell looked at her in amazement at how beautiful she was. "Who you?" Russell asked nervously. "I'm Holly. I'm guessing you're Russell." She said in a friendly voice. "You know Russell?" He asked almost thinking she was a witch of some kind. "Sort of. I've heard about you from some people, about how you're one of the heroes of the school before all of this. I assumed you were… Well you from your height for one, another is your broken English, and the fact that Jimmy talks highly of you." Holly finished. "Jimmy talk about Russell?" He asked with a spark of hope. "Yeah, he says you've been a sibling he never had. At least from my time here he has talked of you like that." "How long you here?" Russell asked struggling to even breath at the sight of this mystical girl.

"I kind of just woke up from a two month nap. So in flesh form I've only been out for a day or two, and in spirit for the two months." She laughed jokingly. "High power in sky?" Russell asked. "Not really. I don't think he exists anymore, I was just saying some people say they're somewhere spiritually if they aren't actually there. It's kind of a joke. If there was a God he wouldn't smite us like this." Holly said seriously. "God not exist?" Holly shook her head. "You can believe, I personally don't from all the shit that had happened. Lost a lot of family and friends within the first couple of days, so I walked alone, abandoned my cross and former life, and became myself. If God is what keeps you positive in these tough times then please don't let me stop you." Holly said in all seriousness. "You lost parents?" Russell asked avoiding the discussion.

"More than that. My former life as I know it is gone. I don't care though; they can rest in peace or become the walking dead for all I care. My stepfather was abusive, and my real father came back too late. As for my mother and two siblings they were just a small percentage to fall victim in my group of people. I can't even name all of the people I once knew. It's something I would rather forget about than dwell over and get myself killed. They didn't die in vain. I can assure you whoever is responsible for their deaths I can guarantee torture. They won't get away with this." She said as she sniffled a bit. "If guy is responsible, he paid price long time ago. Your family already in peace…" Russell said. "Thank you Russell. That is sweet." She said as she fell into his arms embracing him in tears. "Welcome… Friend…" Russell said as Holly dug her head into his body. Russell thought he was going to be in a real partnership, and was thankful for that.

Month 2: Day 2

Subject: Jimmy Hopkins

Jimmy sat in a small room with the current clique leaders discussing certain matters about situations over the past few months. "Okay we need to make sure we still have survivors. We've lost a number of people in a short amount of time and we need to do something to keep them alive. I want all of us to go around the circle and tell me whom we've lost so we can give them a proper goodbye. Pete could you write these names down?" Pete nodded and had a pen and paper ready. Bif, the current leader of the preps spoke first. "We have lost, Parker, Gord, Bryce, and Derby from the preps. Derby is nowhere to be found at the current moment. We don't really need him anyway, he was a liability." Bif stated as Johnny had a look of surprise. "Where did he go?" Jimmy asked. "He wanted to search his paranoia, he thought he saw the chopper get blown up by a missile a while back. Highly unlikely anyone in Bullworth, military or townsfolk would have a rocket propelled grenade launcher shoot a private helicopter out of the sky." Bif stated trying to get his point across. "Fair enough. Johnny?" Jimmy asked.

"We've lost Ricky, Lefty, and we just lost Lucky from the attack the other day." Johnny said as Peanut comforted him. "Earnest any news on the nerds?" Jimmy asked. "We lost Fatty and Bucky." Earnest said almost not caring about it. "You want to say a few things when we hold the multiple funeral services? They were your closest friends." Pete asked. Earnest did nothing but shake his head. "Ted, you lost a lot of lives in the fights." Jimmy said with remorse. "Yeah… Juri, Dan, Kirby, Casey, and Luis." Ted stated shaking his head at how many old friends he had lost. "Russell lost Trent, Davis, and Tom." Russell said. Jimmy shook his head as Pete wrote it down. "Edgar?" Jimmy asked with sadness in his eyes. He knew Edgar suffered the most casualties in the fight. "Everyone except me, Zoe, Clint, and Omar are dead. Everyone else is dead. Omar had to get his arm amputated, it managed to stop the infection from spreading further." Edgar said. "We've also lost Angie, Constantinos, Ivan, Ray, Karen, Trevor, Pedro, Karl, Seymour, and Eunice." Pete said as he wrote the last names down. "Any staff?" Jimmy asked. "Ms. Peabody, Mr. Slawter, Dr. Watts, Ms. Danvers, and that music teacher are dead." Pete stated.

Jimmy nodded his head as he looked outside the classroom window and saw blue skies for the first time in what seemed like years. Drew then walked in the door and stood near Jimmy. "Someone's here to see us face to face. They want to try and reason with us." Drew stated casually. "An outsider wants to speak with us? Without violence?" Bif asked. "Jimmy and I will take care of it, the rest of you wait near the gate in case things go south. The guy is alone by the looks of it, but he wants to talk with me and Jim." Drew stated as he walked out. Jimmy followed close behind. "How come you've become the leader all of a sudden?" Jimmy asked with a hint of anger. "How so? I want to help keep things running, after all you are still alive." Drew stated. "If you were in there when everyone listed the dead, I don't think you'd say so yourself." Jimmy stated angrily as Drew chuckled at the thought. "However I have brought a hefty amount of survivors, former soldiers of the old world, soldiers of fortune in our fights." Drew stated with a sly smile. "The people we lost weren't soldiers, they were our friends."

"Sometimes you have to cut the cord in war. If you had matured at all you would have opened your eyes and seen the world for what it was. Not only is the undead tearing our bones, and we have rival survivors trying to kill us. Break the ties Jimmy, sometimes everything happens for a reason, the reason why your friends died was because they were too weak to hold their own. They hadn't a strong bone left inside and they collapsed under pressure. Befriend the soldiers you might learn something." Drew stated darkly. "What happened to you? You were always there for us, and us for you. Now you treat everyone like a soldier in war. You don't even know the real war is fighting for survival and helping those you care about at any cost. Do you even care about anyone? What about Pinky?" Jimmy almost yelled as Drew heard the last name he grabbed Jimmy and held him by the collar against a wall. "Don't try me Jimmy. Just don't. I do care about something, that something is gone though." Drew stated loosening his grip. "Pinky is dead?" Jimmy asked in remorse.

"It was someone before her. Pinky means a lot to me now, and I keep having the same goddamn recurring nightmare. Every night I sleep with Pinky and keep her safe all I can think of is her, another woman. I can still see it happening. I felt like I lost everything that day, she was somebody close to me, blood related. I can't tell Pinky about it, she might get agitated." Drew said looking away. "Whom are you talking about?" Jimmy asked. "Carly, one of the only women I was capable of even talking to. We knew each other for a while, we did everything together, from going to the beach to sitting at home watching scary movies and huddling close. One night we were watching some zombie flick and she got frightened. Out of all of her worst movie monster fears, zombies were her worst. She would always bury herself deep into my side, curl into a ball, and squeal. I tried comforting her and said; it was all a movie, nothing was real. After a while we finally decided to run away after sticking up with abuse for a couple years, and we tried finding refuge here in the New England area. We were being chased one day, and we hid out in an old church. It was a bigger mistake going there rather than take our chances running. They grabbed her and took her away. I couldn't comprehend the idea of God being real after something like that. What they could have done to her once she was dragged out. I tried going after her but zombies soon started surrounding me and I had to do something. So I ran… Too many of them all around me, screams heard from all over the church, the only one I could recognize… Hers. I ran back when I found a blunt stick and I tried taking her back. It was far too late; they had already gotten away with her. So I decided to find Bullworth after hearing something about it before everything happened. A talk show of some kind discussed about it and leads me to believe this place was a castle. Got here and thought I was satisfied, had the whole place to myself despite all the dead bodies. Then I found all of you, truly better than I thought I would find." Drew said with a smile.

"Let's just talk to this tool." Jimmy said. They walked toward the front gate to meet an unfamiliar man. He seemed like a beefed up giant standing at the gates. He had a white undershirt, stonewashed jeans, and a pair of kicks. He was of Asian descent and looked angry. "Which one of you is the untimely leader of this place?" He said in a heavy Eastern accent. "I'm Drew. Nice to meet you too." Drew said sarcastically. "I have no time for this shit! Who is the leader?" The beefed Asian asked again. "You aren't going anywhere with that attitude. What's your name son?" Drew asked. "Winston. No affiliation with the game. Now who is the leader?" Winston asked one more time. "Better. Jimmy, who is the leader of our group exactly?" Drew asked, as Winston got angry. Jimmy thought about it and truly he wasn't sure, he thought he was but with Drew acting the way he was he could be the leader now. "Drew is." Jimmy said as Drew gave a sly smile. "Good. Drew we have proposition from the survivors of 3rd street. We were the ones who shot your plane down, we were the ones who attacked you, and we were the ones who took in your precious little Derby. We want to call a truce between us, but only under our conditions. We want you to fight our best man to the death. If we win we take control of all of your assets, including your hideout, people, supplies, and women. Name your terms for victory." Winston finished.

"Interesting proposition so far Winston. Now here is what is fucked about it. The fact you want a truce after a leader is killed isn't going to sit so well with our crowds. There'll be bad blood between our groups and colliding them will only make things worse than they already are. That being said I have my terms already set. I want your group to leave this state for good, we seize three quarters of your supplies, including weapons, food, clothing, the whole nine yards. However, if you return to Bullworth territory you will be shot on sight. I expect someone like you to understand the system of honor amongst fighting. You must also give up Derby to us, and we will decide his fate. Also any person we might want to merge into our group we have that option, we are limited to three people if we do so. Deal?" Drew said extending a hand close to the gate. Winston smiled evilly and said; "Deal. Alright boys come on!" Winston ordered as a large group of people emerged seemingly out of nowhere. "They're going to charge the gate!" Jimmy yelled. Drew started to walk the other way dragging Jimmy with him. "I know. Stand back. Have every one of ours meet in the front courtyard on the steps. Our people have to be prepared in case the code of honor Winston follows gets us screwed over tenfold." Drew said as Jimmy ran in to collect all of the survivors. He could see through some windows the people now pouring in to the courtyard, as Drew stood firm in the center facing Winston. Jimmy walked out with everyone and surrounded the other half of the courtyard. There was now a large circle surrounding the now fighting field. Jimmy walked to one side of Drew.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Jimmy asked. "If I do die, get everyone out, even if you lose a majority, get as many as possible out." Drew commanded possibly for the last time. "Everyone is here to witness history in the making. As the leader of the Bullworth kids, takes on a person of our choosing. Of all of you fine men and women in the crowd, which of you will take on the leader?" Winston asked as a roar of reactions came from the crowd of 3rd street survivors. "Let's warm him up shall we?" Winston asked. He ordered a few powerful men out to fight. Drew cracked his knuckles and was ready. Had he planned for an unfair fight, and was he good without a weapon? Jimmy thought this to himself. Before anyone knew it the fight already began as a large dreaded black man came after him and Drew tripped him into the ground. A fast nimble Asian man came out with kicks and punches in a flurry as Drew blocked them all and dropped the little Asian hard to the ground which broke his neck. The dreaded man came back and Drew caught his arm and broke it over his shoulder. He kicked the black man in the stomach and landed an uppercut to his jaw snapping his head. Soon a Hispanic man came out with a large knife and tried slicing at Drew. He caught him twice, once across the chest, the other in the leg.

Drew then proceeded to kick the knife out of the Hispanic's hand, break his leg, sweep him, and stomp him in the face crushing his skull. A large Caucasian male came out and swung as hard as he could at Drew. A sledgehammer was thrown into the circle and the white male swung and caught Drew in the ribs hard. "How do you like that one bitch?" The Caucasian asked. Drew laughed coughing a bit of blood. "Cocky prick, I don't feel pain." Drew said approaching the white male slowly. He dropped the hammer and cowered in fear but then snapped back and hit Drew in the jaw, Drew then landed a head butt, a knee to the stomach, and as the white male tried to grab his face, Drew bit three fingers off and spit them into his face, and landing another head butt which sent the white male into a daze. Soon his head was spinning and Drew broke the man's neck. He stepped back in triumph.

Winston clearly didn't approve of this happening. "You haven't won just yet, I only have one more person for you to fight. I believe they will be able to pierce right through your shell. They are a coldblooded killer, and when we found them; it was just what we wanted. A murderer. Ladies and gentlemen I give you Experiment Alcry the deadly female warrior." Winston and the others cheered in approval. Jimmy tried looking for the biggest and worst one to fight, however he realized a small figure was moving through the crowd of the TSS. It was a girl with black hair and dyed certain colors, pale skin, dark clothing, and eyes that will pierce a soul. He realized Drew for the first time cowered in fear, but why?


	9. Chapter 9

Subject: Drew

Carly is alive. She had become the experiment he feared she would, looks like a regular human, but destroyed anything in their path. "This can't be happening. I can't do this." Drew said. "What's that? You forfeit to a little girl?" Winston laughed along with his fellow men. "I can't kill her." Drew said as he witnessed Pinky emerge from the crowd. "Sure you can. You just have to try!" Winston said. "This is my sister. I can't kill her." Drew said. "Then I guess you have to die. Alcry, kill your brother." Winston commanded as Carly, now Alcry, made her way to him. "You don't want to do this Carly. I care about you." Drew said as Alcry tried to hit him. She landed a punch that could knock a brick wall down. She then kneed him in the gut and pushed him. "Carly. Don't make me do this to you." Drew warned.

"My name is Alcry!" She shouted landing a huge blow to the head. "I knew he was weak." Winston said. "I don't want to hurt you." Drew pleaded. "Then die!" Carly said hitting the side of his neck knocking him to the ground as she kicked him. "So be it." Drew said as he got up and tackled Alcry to the ground. He started to knee her in the stomach, punch her, and soon she reversed it by throwing him off with great strength for a small thing. Drew tried punching her throat but she caught it and twisted herself around and swept his leg. He only was down on one knee but it was enough for her to initiate a choking position. "Having fun?" She asked menacingly. "Want to stay for dinner?" Drew said as he slung her over his shoulder and elbowed her chest a few times. He then initiated a choking position, he had his left arm under her chin ready to break the neck and the other holding the back of her head. "Don't make me do this!" Drew yelled.

"Die in a hole! I never wanted you as a brother you failure!" She yelled as Drew snapped her neck like a twig. She went limp and she was officially dead. Drew held her in his arms almost regretting doing it, but it was life or death. "Fucking impossible!" Winston yelled. Drew then pushed her aside and got up. "I guess she was a bitch to begin with. Where is our cut Winston?" Drew asked. Winston was clearly agitated and ready to fight Drew if push came to shove, but he didn't. "Fine. Fuck it, I don't give a damn. Give them all that crap! Figures a superhuman experiment has fucking flaws! Just like any other story!" This had Drew extremely angered and he grabbed Winston by the throat. "She was more than an experiment! She was a person just like you and me; you think I won't snap your damn neck? Huh?" He yelled as people tried getting Drew off of Winston. He was finally free and Winston held his own neck trying to regain composure.

"You're a sick man! Come on boys, we are leaving this Hell, anyone who wants to stay go ahead! Leave the weapons and all that shit!" Winston was clearly enraged and he left with a majority of his men. All that was left from his group that stayed was a short Mexican male, possibly a former gangster, and a woman who seemed to be in her thirties, and a redneck in his twenties. They had no site of Derby anywhere in the crowd either. The Hispanic gangster walked up to Drew first to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Carlos. Damn good fighting back there." He said in a heavy Spanish accent. "At what cost though? Do you know where Derby is?" Drew asked. "No man. I don't know any Derby guy. Maybe Tyler knows. Hey Tyler! You know who Derby is?" He asked. "Rich boy? Yeah he died a while ago; don't know why anyone would want him anyways. Too talkative." The redneck stated as he walked away. "Great. One term that was void from the beginning."

"That's how Winston works. Kind of a prick if you ask me, I had no choice but to work with the guy."

"Why is that Carlos?" Drew asked as he sat down on the steps. "Winston thinks smart, he sees a threat and destroys it. Somehow you guys are more of a threat to him than the big guy walking around New Coventry. Lost half our fighting men to that guy."

"What big guy?" Drew asked. "You've never seen him? Guy is bigger than a skyscraper, carries a huge chainsaw too, and rumor has it, he came out of that chemical plant, like your friends over there." He gestured to Crabblesnitch and Lola. "How can you tell Lola is one of them?"

"Pretty easy to spot a supreme being just by watching them fight. You seem like you took a dip in something too, the way you were fighting and all."

"I'm just a regular guy. I just got taught the right things I guess." Drew stated. "Yeah. By the way why did you act so weird around that girl, you had no problem tackling a few meatheads; what's up with you?" Carlos asked. "I was thinking the same thing." Jimmy said as he came and sat down next to the two. "That was her, Carly, my sister from back then. Now I know she's dead, or I kind of hope she is." Drew stated dryly. "Damn I had no idea. Sorry. If I had known that I would have stopped her, and try and talk Winston out of it, he listens to me more than anyone else, other than Jill." He pointed at the woman walking over. "Why her?" Drew asked. "Because I am the scientist of the group. I can also explain why she was acting the way she was. It's quite simple really she was brainwashed." Jill stated coldly. "I saw her get taken away by the undead. Her flesh was torn before my very eyes!" Drew yelled. "Not really. The Carly you saw get torn was a decoy at the church, however we rescued the real Carly before she could get killed. We tried to find you and help you, but we lost sight and had to leave since there had been more of them than we had previously intended. She volunteered herself for the experiment knowing all of the costs. We injected her with a groundbreaking virus that could make you superior to your fellow man, but unfortunately as we had just witnessed, failed to pass the test. You see Drew there is a reason behind your nightmares, and yes I know you have them, is because you repress many memories that got you here, basically anything in between the southern incident and your arrival here at Bullworth is all nothing but a blur. The only reason why you have the church dreams is because you have no other memory to hold on to, it is the one that scarred you the most, but it really is nothing in comparison to what happened to you in between the two memories." Jill stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Drew asked. "You are an experiment, a more proper word is you were an experiment. That is why you are the way you are, the way you are wired, but you had become more human than many other subjects. You developed a sense of freedom rather than latching onto commands, why you developed emotions in place of obedience, but as I have come to understand as of recently, you have grown into a superiority role rather than being emotionally attached. That is because the virus is spreading faster, it is a host that latches on to your brain and commands you to do what it wants. The virus unfortunately can only be countered by an alternative chemical imbalance, meaning if you had to do it, you would have to go to the chemical plant not far from here, and become one with the plant. The host in turn will die, and unfortunately for how much it has latched into your emotional and mental state; it will kill you in turn." Jill finished regretting stating this in such an emotional time. "So you're saying, I have to die?" Drew asked with Jimmy feeling his pain.

"Unless you can control the host and use it to your advantage. However it has never been done before, and unfortunately the chemicals are the only thing holding you back from total destruction, all you once loved will be gone, the people you knew crushed bones underneath your feet, and it pains me to say this, but if you have a loved one, you must tell them about what is destined to happen to you." Drew nodded his head in agreement, he couldn't confront Pinky, but he knew he had to do it. "I don't have anybody." Drew said with a surprised look from Jimmy. "But Pinky is your wife to be." He said. "I can't let her down easy, I have to try and make her push me away." Drew stated dryly. "Look Pinky may not be the brightest bulb in the house, but I am pretty sure she can spot something wrong with you if she tried. She has changed a lot since this all happened and you arrived. Try letting her down easy first, and if it doesn't work just leave anyway." Jimmy informed him. "It doesn't matter anymore. Let's just get this mess cleaned up." He pointed to everything around him. They all nodded in agreement. "So Carlos where do you hail from?" Drew asked jokingly.

"I have descendants from Mexico, Spain, Cuba, and even Russia, although I was born in Puerto Rico." Carlos said cleaning some blood. "I asked where you were from not your life story." Drew chuckled. "Eh, you know, just the slums and ghettos of the south I guess. I grew up moving a lot so I never had a real resting place." He explained. "I understand that one. How did you meet Winston? He seems to trust you from what you had told me." Drew said. "I ended up moving in with him when I was fifteen, my parents got tired of my shit, so they told me get out, and within a couple of days I was tight with Winston. He wasn't always an asshole; he used to charm the hell out of the neighborhood girls. He had a different girl every night for five years. That is until he finally wanted to settle down with a girl. He never told me about his gang activities until the night of the wedding reception. He opened up pretty hard about that one, and he just let every secret he kept, like how he paid rent and extra, why he came home late, how he got the girls. Everything I learned was from him, and soon after he was married I asked to join the gang. Winston became sort of emotional and hotheaded, and I didn't like it so I called him out. Still I couldn't bear to see him become so attached to her and struggling with the gang too. He wanted out of the life, the gang for good I mean, and my only advice was to follow his heart. What I didn't realize was that at some point the gang told him that his own wife was being a snitch and a slut and sleeping with other locals. He was sent on a mission to find her, and kill her for being a snitch. I should have told him to opt out of the gang, he just became even worse after killing her, and the thing was she wasn't snitching or even sleeping around. She was being raped on her way home, and so she just died innocent beyond measure, all because the gang told him little stories. He lost the love of his life because of corruption, and you lost your sister out of hatred and anger. Don't lose your soon to be bride because of the same reason he did. I know deep in my bones that Winston would take it back if he could, he doesn't talk about it, especially since he saw her again after the incident. As soon as the apocalypse broke out where we were, he saw her standing on a street corner staring at him not out of surprise, but out of hunger. He had no choice but to kill her again which only pained him further, and we found Bullworth, and we came, and soon enough he was at the top with nobody by his side. If it came down to it; would you kill your woman to save her from suffering?" Carlos asked Drew.

They both stood silent waiting for an answer and Drew just plopped down on the ground landing on a pool of blood. He now knew what Winston felt, and he may have tried to have him killed, it didn't matter anymore to him. He now regretted every false move he had made over the entirety of his conquests. He got up and tried brushing the blood off and Carlos watched his every move. "I hope so." Drew finally said as he gathered himself and looked around him. Alcry was laying there a blank look on her lifeless face.

Month 2 Day 15:

Subject: Gary Smith

Gary was finally outside again looking for supplies with Vance, Norton, Ted, and surprisingly Pete by his side. Pete only comforted him since he knew it was his little punching bag. "Well Pete, I never thought I would see you still alive. Let alone walking outside the gates during Hell breaking loose." Gary said with a smile. "Be careful Gary, you know what happened with Derby. I don't want to have to do the same thing and get in trouble." Pete stated. "Femme boy, relax a little. I'm just messing with you, for old times sake. I am impressed by you lacking the pink shirt, and replacing them with muscles." Gary said sarcastically. Pete took it as a compliment however. "Either way just be careful Gary, you may have been released from your inner sanctum, but we still have an eye on you." Pete stated threateningly. "I am also the only one with the brains to be far more superior than all of you. Save for that Drew kid who replaced Hopkins and turned him into a little bitch." Gary said with a smirk.

It was the first time anybody was compared to Gary and being called smart by him. "Well his head isn't in the right place at the moment. He's been losing his temper a lot and having a clear head isn't his forte. Besides Jimmy is still a leader in my eyes, even if Drew considers himself supreme leader, I feel like Jimmy will always be there to save the day." Pete confessed as Gary looked at him questioning his words. "You really think that pathetic excuse for a human being can actually save the day again? You're just as naïve as he is if you truly think Hopkins could even stand up to him or I. Wait a minute. Pete are you gay for Jimmy?" Gary said a smile brewing. "Very funny Gary." Pete said shoving past him. "Answer the question little boy. Just because you have muscles doesn't mean I can't kick your ass if I have to." Gary laughed at the thought of Pete being able to fight him. Pete stomped straight up to Gary sizing him up.

"To think I had thought you would change because of all of this happening. You want to go I am more than willing to teach you a valuable lesson." Pete said anger welling up. "Pete calm down." Vance said quickly. "Yeah Pete. Back the hell off." Gary said bumping Pete back. "You aren't the only one who has been working out lately." Gary said lifting his shirt to reveal a six-pack Pete never knew he had. He didn't let his guard down, Gary may be lean and fast but Pete felt strength could outmatch speed. "Where did you get the fake abs?" Pete asked taunting Gary for what seemed like a real threat to Gary. "Funny Pete. I had a ton of free time when I wasn't out chasing wolves with a spear. I did a bunch of exercising and gained some muscle. It should be obvious the kind of routines I did, I have become similar to Jimmy's body type. Though I shouldn't bore you with the details you won't listen to anyways." Gary said hitting his palm with his fist. "Guys." Vance tried calling. "I'm sorry Gary, I couldn't hear you over the loud bullshit coming out of your mouth." Pete said. "Guys…" Vance dragged the word out. Gary feigned a sneeze. "I'm sorry I am allergic to little girls acting tough." Gary said cackling. "Guys!" Vance yelled finally getting their attention. He pointed over to the tunnel entrance to the carnival and they all saw a monstrous thing standing in the entryway. "What the fuck is that thing?" Pete asked quietly.

The beast came out of the tunnel wielding a chainsaw bigger than what it should be. "Is that the thing those guys were talking about?" Ted asked. Pete nodded. "We really shouldn't start anything with it though. He does have a damn chainsaw." Pete said backing away. "He may have that but we have guns." Norton said wielding a large fully automatic assault rifle. He walked closer to the beast and stopped about twenty yards away and sprayed bullets in its direction. The beast moved slowly and kept walking despite all of the bullets hitting it. "Son of a bitch!" Norton yelled as he fumbled with the gun finding another clip to put in but before anyone knew it the beast started running faster than anyone anticipated heading straight for the large greaser. "Norton run!" Vance yelled. He was too late and the beast knocked the greaser to the ground and sawed into his abdomen. "Fucking run!" Ted yelled as the boys sprinted back to the school hoping the beast wouldn't follow.

Gary looked behind him and realized the beast was in full motion nonstop to the boys. "Split up, he can't get all of us!" Gary yelled as the boys followed his command. Gary jumped over the bridge railing into the water and realized the beast ran past him. He swam to shore once he knew the coast was clear and walked through the sand. The sand stuck to whatever wet part of him touched it. He soon realized he wasn't too far from a large group of the undead. "Fuck me!" He said going the other direction though the undead followed him faster than he anticipated. "What kind of injustice is there in this world of ours that makes the slowest fucking monsters faster than a lightning bolt?" He complained in his running as he made his way up the ramp and past the boxing gym. He soon realized he found himself in a nesting ground for baby wasps in the park. The wasps grew larger and he soon realized their mothers and possible fathers would be back soon.

He didn't take any chances and he ran the other way after seeing one of the eggs begin to hatch. He caught sight of the sprinting zombies and he turned the corner close to the carnival entrance and headed for Bullworth. He soon realized that he would not be the only one in trouble. Unfortunately of all the luck in the world Ted the dimwitted jock led the monster straight into the gates of Bullworth. Now it was the monsters playing field in there as he soon realized people were losing their minds over the monstrosity they came to fear. He could hear complete mayhem erupting inside the school; which reminded him of his ploy the previous year. Instead of just hearing fists, he heard gunshots, girls screaming terrified, blood splattered along the walls, chainsaw revving, and to make matters worse, the undead were forming over the bridge. Gary wasted no time running back into the gates of Bullworth to seek something out that could aid in the fight. He knew it was too late to block the gates, or even close them since the gate and archway was destroyed leaving the school wide open for attack.

He had to look for a destructive weapon and fast. He muttered curses under his breath. This wasn't like him, any other time if he would see chaos at the school he hated, he would have whistled and kept walking. This time he knew he had nowhere to go since the park and surrounding areas would be housed by the large wasps, the streets of the Vale and old Bullworth Vale would be overrun by the undead, and now the monstrous wielder of a large chainsaw was terrorizing Bullworth and its people. He now knew what the Indians must have felt like once the American people stormed their land, took their crap, killed their people, and forced them to move. He knew going on in this moment that it probably wasn't as terrifying but pretty fucked up nonetheless. He tried finding the cache of weapons; which the terrified students and "Soldiers of Fortune" he heard the leader call them once were already raiding. Luckily he was able to move past the people once they cleared out with their assault rifles, pistols, and various other weapons. Unfortunately there was no weapons left other than the one Gary had been looking for, seems completely unlikely for a good weapon now, but he felt he had to gain the trust back of everyone, even if they hated him.

He pulled out the armbands and put them on and tested them out. He flicked out the blades and saw them for the first time in ages. He knew nobody could take his secret weapon in a time like this. He walked outside with them on as chaos spread quickly when the undead piled into the school. Three zombies came up to him as he sliced a head off of one, and stabbed the other two in the forehead. He made his way to where a ton of bullets had been sprayed for the past twenty minutes and saw the monstrosity in front of him swing a load of different people off of him and his precious chainsaw. He looked Gary square in the face and Gary realized the beast had a dark ebony face and body. It seemed like he had no face, but he looked closer and realized what this thing was. He saw this in an old book he read in the library about mythology, or religion, or something. He saw the beast for what it was and realized it was Osiris the Egyptian God of death. He wondered for a brief moment why he wielded a chainsaw.

Soon he could see Osiris charging at him and he jumped to the side and attempted a run up the beasts back. Anubis swung Gary off of him and tried to lunge the chainsaw through Gary but he rolled over dodging in the knick of time. He climbed again up the giants back and this time scaling his back with the hidden blades. It sent a shock through the beast's body since nearly every time it stuck into his spine. Soon Gary was at the top of Anubis and he soon ejected the hidden blade into the beast's head, and if he were nothing the beast soon fell and Gary hopped off of the lifeless beasts back. He thought striking a pose was overcompensation in many other eyes so he didn't bother just brushed off invisible dust as the undead continued ensuing chaos around him. He found himself face to face with numerous undead as he continued slicing heads off and making the once lively bodies lifeless again. Soon the chaos had finished and Gary was left helping pick the pieces up, although the body of Osiris mysteriously disappeared and the chainsaw was still left there. He assumed Osiris had disappeared into thin air and got redeemed or some stupid mythological story. "That was some reckless killing." Said a female from behind him. "You could thank me you know." Gary stated sarcastically. "I can tell you're a friendly type." She stated. "Who are you? I don't think I have seen you before." Gary asked.

"You have met me before actually. Not a proper introduction though, and I haven't really been seeing you outside of the library." She explained. "You only answered half of my question." He stated. "Sorry. Holly Price. I have heard of you and it doesn't seem like you hate everyone too bad." Holly told Gary. "Nowhere else to go." He shrugged. "Well Gary, I believe you have a more sensitive side than you show everybody." Holly explained with a smile. "Have you been spying on me?" Gary said taken back. "Funny. I know what you've done, and you may be crazy, but I truly think you have a softer side." She explained getting closer. "I'd rather you didn't get near me. Just because I saved everybody's ass from an Egyptian God with a chainsaw, and fended off numerous undead, it doesn't mean I have a soft side. I still hate everyone, and I even thought of just going off on my own. More of the people are dying now; Osiris could still be out there, a large nest of fresh wasps at the park, and a corrupt leader that probably is going to kill him sooner or later. Thanks to that stuck up little prep girl. Figures and I thought he was as smart as I am, a real leader doesn't fall for a woman and give up his duties to take care of her." He stated darkly.

"I think a real leader balances it out. Not overworks himself to death, or take care of his woman full time, I think he balances his work hours with his personal hours. Like a nine to five job." She said Gary not liking the comparison. "Unfortunately he can't be on just a nine to five shift, he has to be on his guard at all times and ready to fight if he has to. Speaking of where the hell was he during all this chaos?" Gary asked a little agitated. "He said he had a personal errand to run, Pinky was concerned since he talked a lot of suicide, and she sent Jimmy to look after him from a distance, to see what he was up to." Holly stated. "Great, send her former slave to look after her new slave. I don't think she could last a day without attention or someone serving her." Gary stated chuckling. "Well from what I have seen, she must have changed dramatically from a snobby little brat to a fine young lady." Gary shuddered at the thought of comparing Pinky, or any girl at this school and saying they are a 'fine young lady'. "Good joke. What is she pregnant or something?" Gary asked coldly.

"Wouldn't surprise me, that Mandy chick is getting a bit of a belly, it wouldn't surprise me if the next girl in line is Pinky, if she already isn't." Holly said laughing a bit. "Gross. Who would want to see a snobby clone, or a child that looks like Pinky and has webbed toes?" Gary stated. Holly broke into laughter as people around her were a bit freaked out over hearing the sound of happiness they had sought for and forgotten. "I don't know. Still our leader isn't too happy with her now though. He kept pushing her away and taking her back, rinse, and repeat. She even complained about not getting anything in bed. For a stuck up princess she seems to love something she probably never even knew about. Still I can't help but wonder when the two idiots will be back." Holly said as Gary now went into a small laughter. "Who cares? Two bastards out in the broken world probably getting killed, I may not mind that too much. No more dictatorship, or democracy, and who even cares about our system of government? We could do whatever we wanted." Gary stated.

"I don't know Gary. Wouldn't chaos break out and everyone be dead?" Holly asked in a very serious tone. Gary tried choosing his words carefully. "I don't care much. I'd honestly believe people would be better off without a large group. I'd rather go it alone myself." Gary stated. "I was on my own too. I lost my brother, he was in the military before hell broke loose down south, and he tried protecting me but he ended up dead. The only thing I have left in his memory is his dog tags. Shit happens though right?" She asked trying to brush the subject off. "Fascinating. I have work to do so if you don't mind." He said walking away Holly following after. "I thought we were hitting it off pretty well. Why'd you just stop talking all of a sudden?" Holly asked. "I don't really enjoy other peoples company in case you didn't notice. Even being here without torturing someone is just too dull. Speaking of a couple of people are off wandering the streets of Bullworth somewhere." Gary stated as Holly stopped in her tracks. Gary didn't really care, he knew it would stop her, and he continued on with a smile on his face. Despite all of this he knew Pete had to be saved before Hopkins came back and spit in his face or something. Pete could probably handle himself and didn't need much help, despite the fact he is still a dainty little fairy compared to the rest of the boys'. He chuckled at the thought and found a place to sit in privacy.

**A/N Sorry folks, I'm back, tired, and just a bit sick. Ended up finding an abandoned kitten, that's why I couldn't post monday or yesterday. Kept me up most of the night, and even more during the day. As for last week I've had some stuff going on, mostly trying to plan out my very first story to send to a publishing company. I've been planning out ideas on what to do with it, but the basic gist of it is an actor is a vigilante hero. To add to all of it he basically has a background of being experimented on and he is technically a refugee unaware of being on the run from a major underground organization called IRIS. He's also got a team of heroes including one who's a pilot, another who was a stage performing magician, and an African refugee turned successful doctor. The leader is the only one who could be considered the one with superpowers, but he has to train himself to use them as well as adapt to anything thrown at him. So he takes the old saying "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" very seriously. I've also been in the works to make a script for a separate project as well as thinking up new ideas to post here. Mostly GTA fanfics, as well as others. It's likely they'll be short, but they'll be fun to read if i can make it good enough. Other than that I've tried getting in contact with a few buddies to start doing multiplayer gaming videos as a hobby. So as you can imagine there's been a lot more going on recently as far as just life and things in general, I may also start up writing reviews or posting opinions on entertainment. I've also got a small podcast I'll be joining soon to talk about video games, and maybe other things as well on a segment. There's definitely been a lot of things I've had to work out, and I'm still in the process of finding the best ways to go about it. Other than that I know I've been continually pushing the chapters out later than I want to, but I've just had a lot of different things going on that I'm trying to do. So if I post something be sure to leave an opinion or favorite, or even just visiting and spreading the word to other fans and FF readers, because I try my best to make the stories as good and entertaining as possible, and mind you some of my stories may be a bit older than you might expect, like this one as it says has been in the works for a long time, and since then I've tried improving my writing style as well as story and character development and sometimes it can be a lack thereof. So there's a good chance some fanfics will be written completely different as well as lengthwise there's probably a huge difference more or less for reasons of ideas that got trashed, or I wanted to approach a new story instead and wanted to wrap this one up. There was a lot of ideas I had at the beginning of the writing of this that I altered, I didn't originally want Drew to be an experiment, and as you can probably tell I originally had Carly as more of a Girlfriend figure as opposed to a sisterly one. I actually cut an entire day out from the story primarily because it wasn't a necessary component. Also if there are subjects in this story that offend you, such as the idea of Lola sending Russell to get tampons, and the unintentional forms of racism, well I did warn you it was going to have a lot more than just a simple story. However, if it does offend you I apologize, but you shouldn't get offended anyway. No disrespect, but if you're offended by a word or some kind of misinformation about genders or race, then you probably shouldn't be on the Internet. That being said I am simply a Hispanic young male, call me a wetback neckbeard racist if you'd like, because I know what I am and I could care less what someone else calls me. So with that being said stay sweet readers, and don't let anybody tell you that you can't do something with your life. Don't let anything in the world break you, and if it does, wrap it up, pick up your weapon, and keep going. Life is too short to let someone or something try and break you down to something you're not. **


	10. Chapter 10

Subject: Pete Kowalski

He finally managed to get away from a large group of the undead heading for him and he stopped at the worn in store close to New Coventry. He didn't see a single soul in the shop but he knew if he wanted to survive he had to find a better hiding spot and fast. He knew these things would just pile in and he knew he wasn't the best shot with a weapon. He fended off a small amount, but with a large quantity of bullets. He knew there was probably about fifty chasing him, and he dropped some ammo close to the bridge leading from the town to Bullworth. It was a destination he wanted to reach before being attacked by the monstrosity. He peaked out the window and saw the large group of the undead walk back the direction of the school and he popped out of the store.

He peered around each side of the store as he began to sneak away from the undead. He wandered the streets a little bit and came across the comic book store the nerds used to hang out at. He walked in and realized the shop owner was one of the undead. He was a big one but Pete knew it was just one and so he took out his knife before the zombie knew he was there and stabbed the giant with the knife in the head. Pete felt relieved that he was the only undead in the store as he looked around for anything that could aid him. He knew the knife was getting rusted quickly and looked for any sort of weapon that could help him. He saw a replica sword from a nerd movie and knew this probably would break instantly. Stupid comics. Pete thought to himself as he walked past them.

He didn't see much else other than a pair of nun-chucks on the floor. "I know these would only hurt me." He said to himself. He saw the door leading to the nerd cave was open and he went down to a locked door. "Shit." He said to himself. He went back up to the store to find a key to open the door. He knew the shop owner had one in his pocket so Pete searched for one. He finally found a set of keys and he knew which one it was, it had a dragon with its mouth open over the key and he went downstairs to open the door. He was half worried over what he would find but knew whatever it was the owner had to keep it locked up. He finally got the door open and looked around seeing nothing. "Should have known." Pete said shaking his head.

He walked through and saw the arcade game was shut off, and saw a ton of Grottos and Gremlin pieces scattered across the floor. "Nerds must have left in a hurry." Pete said to himself. "Yes they did." The voice made Pete jump from where he was. He soon saw a hooded figure walk from the shadows. "What is with everyone wearing a hood during the apocalypse?" Pete asked himself. "You don't seem to understand this situation young one." The hooded figure said with a raspy voice. "What situation?" Pete asked a little scared. "It is obvious isn't it, the end of the world?" The figure said. "So it is true?" Pete asked.

"For America this is only the start of it all. America was the starting point and soon the whole world will be overrun. I've only tried my best protecting these people." The figure said with a sigh. "It is unfortunate that Bullworth was the only safe haven from many downfalls. Even then the school, the town, everything went to Hell. The dead came back to take the lives of the living, the monsters from the labs genetically engineered an advance version of the wasp, and then they made those monstrosities come to life. Former God's became mere mortals at the hands of those scientists with the power of different faiths they stole from. The one with the chainsaw chasing you was Osiris, the Egyptian God of death. He was only the beginning of the end. He may have been lengthened in height, given a much larger weapon, but he was still brought down quite fast. He became a mortal, thanks to those Godforsaken scientists. I cannot bear to see these atrocities committed anymore. Soon many different faiths will bear true witness to God's and Goddesses alike trying to destroy the world. The Egyptian rulers of the second world will collide with Greeks, Romans, and the Biblical God will attempt a fight with other religions. It was foreseen for a very long time by many faiths, the end of the world, and unfortunately they all had very different views. They were all wrong. Thanks to these so-called advances, they brought false God's to life, made them mortal, and it makes people feel invincible when they are gone." The figure explained. "I don't understand. Osiris tried killing us; bullets deflected off of him like nothing. He is immortal!" Pete said hysterically.

"From what you had witnessed. One of your friends Gary Smith killed him with a weapon so simple. It made him seem immortal, and he will soon feel immortal. This you cannot let happen, if he thinks he is immortal, people will soon catch on, and you cannot let that boy be at the top." The figure explained. "How do you know all this?" Pete asked. The figure chuckled as it brought out a vision all around them. "You see over there? Gary is now being crowned the new king of the school, and possibly the world. He will gain much just simply from slaying the beast on this very day. People soon began to follow him instead of the Hopkins boy, the mysterious Drew, and even the principal and you. Gary will soon lead the people on an unstoppable rampage across North America collecting supplies, killing the undead, and even women to collect. You must not let this happen, for lives from your town and around the world will be at stake, people will soon start dying if they continue these conquests, but Gary will still be there, alive, healthy, and well. He would salvage many of the supplies for himself and leave very little for those around him. Those you once cared for will be lost. There will be absolutely no hope if you don't kill the Smith boy. He is too young and far too dangerous to let power be in his grasp. You must kill him Peter. You must destroy the tyrant before it is too late." The figure explained. "Where is Jimmy now?" He asked.

"That is where your first problem lies. You must make a decision that could possibly alternate the future, in one hand you will have Jimmy and Drew alive, but Gary will destroy things around him. The other hand you will stop Gary from dominating the world, and you will save your friends, but not for very long." The figure explained. "Isn't there any way around this?" Pete asked much worry on his face. The figure thought a very long time. "There is only one way to stop both Gary's dominance, and saving your friends. It will be the greatest risk, and a very slim chance you will survive. It has only been done twice to two people you know, and possibly a third time, unfortunately I cannot see past his future. Peter the thing you have to risk more than anything in this choice is your own life. In this you have a small chance to save your friends, an even greater chance of defeating Gary, but the slimmest chance of any of these things coming to be, including you keeping your life." The figure said. "What is it?" Pete asked.

"You have to travel to the chemical plant. Find the waste and form into a supreme being. Like I have said before, your chance of survival is very little, your friends may die, and Gary will rule nonetheless." The figure said shaking their head. "I have to." Pete said. "Who are you anyway?" Pete asked. The figure chuckled and turned away disappearing into thin air. "What?" Pete asked nothing. "I don't think I could do any of this. I have to though. Just stay strong Pete." He said trying to encourage himself. He soon walked out of the store and had to make the decision now.

Subject: Jimmy Hopkins

He turned the corner into the chemical plant he was very familiar with and followed Drew there. He soon walked the very same path he once did to face Edgar, he followed Drew but knew his motives. He soon followed him into the chemical plant and found himself at the bottom where the technology was, and he tailed Drew to the very bottom where the chemicals were. "I know you are there James." Drew said Jimmy freezing at the door. Drew turned to face him and Jimmy soon realized that Drew had a bandage wrapped around his head. He only smiled at Jimmy in quite the demented sort of way. "What are you doing here James? It is far too dangerous for a boy like you to be down here." Drew stated walking the circle of the plant.

"I have been down here before. The question is what are you doing down here?" James asked. The smile soon fell from the others face. "You know what has to be done James. The doctor said it herself not too long ago, and I have to destroy myself. The host has already taken enough control over my actions. I don't even think you'd recognize me." Drew stated. "Nobody notices. You don't have to do this." Jimmy said pleading with him. "No you don't understand James. I have become something else over these past few weeks being here. Death has had a firm grasp around me for such a long time now, and I need to humor him now." Drew said turning toward the chemicals. "That's just the virus talking man. That isn't you! The doctor said she could help you, take the virus out of you, and fix you so you're back to normal." Jimmy said truthfully.

"You don't understand do you? I don't want to be back to normal. I can't face being a mere mortal again! It's either death or the mortality. I'd rather be in the cold grasp of deaths bony fingers. I can feel deaths cold breath on me now; it is only a matter of time before I am truly dead. I can't take being around those people anymore James." Drew said inching closer to the chemicals. "It's about your sister isn't it? After the incident at the fight you haven't been the same!" Jimmy stated Drew stopping in his tracks and turning towards him. "Carly? Is that you?" Drew asked as James turned around seeing nothing. "Please don't do this to me! You have to come back I can't handle this world without my strong sister by my side!" Drew pleaded with air. He walked closer to what James thought was where Drew was seeing her. "Just find your way back. I promise we'll go somewhere special, away from all of the madness, and you did say you wanted to visit Hawaii." He tried pleading with the ghost.

"You're kind of freaking me out." Jimmy said as Drew ignored him. "What? What do you mean? No. That can't be true. Then I shall kill him myself." Drew said darkly as he looked towards James. Drew walked in his direction. "Don't do this Drew!" He pleaded as he realized he was still in the doorway he tried backing out only realizing that the target Drew was looking for wasn't him. Drew walked past him swiftly and James started to follow him again. "Here to spy on me too?" Drew asked as James heard a crashing noise. He walked up the steps only to see Pete lying on the ground against the wall. "Pete you okay?" He asked concerned for his friend. "Yeah. We have to stop him from killing himself!" Pete said. "Something already did. Come on!" Jimmy commanded as Pete got up quickly. "What the hell happened?" Pete asked following Jimmy as quickly as he could.

"He was about to kill himself but he must have seen his sister. Something weird, and then he said he was going to kill somebody." James explained. "Weird. I just talked to some ghost or something too." Pete confessed probably at the wrong time. "What the hell are you talking about?" James asked. "Some guy, or girl, or something talked to me in the comic store. Said something about Gary being a leader or something, just not a very good one. I had to make a decision, so I tried to find you guys instead of killing him. Apparently by the looks of it the guy must have been wrong." Pete explained calmly. "So instead of killing Gary you tried to come and get us? You're so stupid Pete why would you do something that dumb?" Jimmy yelled at him. "I… I wanted you alive Jimmy." Pete explained tears forming. "Well you got me now! Are you happy?" Jimmy asked. "I should be. I guess I'm not now." Pete explained.

"Let's just go and find out what he's doing." The two of them not realizing they had already been back close to Bullworth after all of this. James saw a large group of the undead waiting close to the gates of the school as they turned and saw Drew coming. Drew continued to walk toward them as he busted a few zombies heads open, the other two boys charged at them. They killed numerous zombies and realized Drew was already through the gates. "Let's go Pete!" Jimmy yelled to his friend as he finally got through the undead. They both followed Drew close to the main building, as he looked it over carefully. "What are you up to Drew?" Jimmy asked. Drew ignored him and walked through the front doors Jimmy and Pete followed close. Drew looked around as people saw them walk through.

They saw that Drew looked like complete shit and had looks of fright on their face. Jimmy saw Gary round the corner and realized something really was about to happen. He looked over to Drew who approached him forcibly. "Hello Smith." He said angrily. "What do I owe the pleasure?" Gary asked sarcastically. "Give me those." Drew said unrolling the sleeves on Gary's shirt. He took out the blades and threw them away from them a crowd of people soon gathered around them. "Gary Smith. I hereby sentence you to death for an act of treachery." Drew stated. "What the hell are you talking about?" Gary asked somewhat taken back.

"You are a false idol Mr. Smith. You have been found guilty on the charges of treason, attempted murder, and attempted assassinations on the following people, James Hopkins, Pinky Gauthier, Peter Kowalski, Johnny Vincent, Holly Price, and myself. Do you have any last words before you are executed?" Drew asked as Gary chuckled. "So you know?" Gary asked then laughing maniacally. Soon the shotgun Drew was carrying blew off his head, and his body was dropped to the ground as people around them looked in shock. "You may go about your business." Drew said as James soon walked up to him. "Were all of those charges true?" Jimmy asked. "Of course they were. You're lucky I found his plans stashed away in his old desk. You can check his pockets if you'd like." Drew said. "I thought your crazy ghost told you that." Jimmy stated rather than asked.

"Not just a ghost, but a vision. It told me it was happening soon, and that he almost carried it out. My suspicions of this were not truly confirmed when I just saw some plans laid out in his desk. They were confirmed to an extent when I saw him nearly kill you with a rifle while on the hunt for supplies not too long ago." Drew stated. "You saw he was about to kill me and you didn't bother telling me?" Jimmy yelled.

"Why do you think I started to walk behind you? Do you truly think I would let him kill you? I even took the bullet for you! It was a silence weapon and that is why you couldn't hear the first few shots. He is a terrible aim. The only reason I kept him around is because I knew I could deal with a few shots to the back. Soon after that he just kept trying on different people. It pissed him off quite a bit when he knew you were a hard target to kill. Soon he knew the only way to get to me was killing a few others, but I kept my ground. Be thankful for that, you and many other innocent lives could have been killed if I had not spared my own." Drew said walking off leaving Jimmy dumbfounded. "How are you still alive?" Jimmy asked from afar.

Drew turned around and smiled. "I never told you? There is a doctor around here. Well someone who was studying to be one. Good enough to take care of me at least." Drew said walking away again. He disappeared around the corner and Jimmy tried thinking of someone who could have been studying to be a doctor. He couldn't think of one so he tried to find Pete who had to know anything about everyone since he was a head boy before all of this. He rounded the corner to Pete and asked him. "I have to check the records again. Unfortunately the computers are down so I can't check. I do remember it was a girl though. Why do you ask?" Pete told him. "Apparently our fearless leader has taken a number of bullets for everyone around him, literally." Jimmy stated matter-of-factly.

"Try talking to some of the girls around here. I know it was a Bullworth student though." Pete said walking away. Jimmy soon started to ask around to find the so-called doctor. "No. I wanted to be a vet. You know an animal doctor?" Beatrice said to James. He came up short for most of the girls. "Hey did you ever want to be a doctor?" Jimmy asked knowing for a fact it was going to be a no. He waited for a reply. "Actually I was James. I guess if you're asking he probably gave permission to you, and expects me to answer truthfully." The redhead answered in her cheery voice. This time it wasn't so cheery and James jaw dropped after he found this out. Christy Martin of all people wanted to be a doctor. "Why did you only help him though?" He asked.

"Well, everyone else was dead. Though there was another guy I helped out. Maybe a couple others I don't know. Still Drew was my one cherished customer you could say. He makes other men seem so… Wimpy compared to him." She said giggling. "Wait… You had sex with him?" Jimmy asked. "No! He is just brave is all, and the fact he can take a bullet when someone like Johnny Vincent can't take a punch to the face; it does turn me on a bit. He wouldn't give me the satisfaction though. He's a real man, doesn't cheat, and he doesn't even flirt with other girls. I'm really jealous Pinky is with him though. He has been pushing her away a lot though since that Gothic girl got killed at the hands of him though." She said dozing off into a sort of dreamlike state. "Christy. Whom else have you worked on?" Jimmy asked snapping her attention back.

"Sorry. I think that weird townie Omar. I closed a knife wound Gary had, boy that was a waste of time. I also helped Zoe disinfect a wound across her stomach. It wasn't a bite, but she had been opened by something. Of course multiple visits by Drew who took at least seven bullets one day…" Jimmy cut her off. "Wait. Zoe had something open?" He asked as Christy realized once again whom she was talking too. "When did she come to you?" Jimmy asked shaking Christy. "Not even a week ago!" She said between shakes as James let her go and tried finding Zoe. He finally found her in the chemistry lab helping the nerds left work on something. "Zoe!" He yelled out of worry and frightening every nerd in there. "Jimmy you okay?" She asked as James gave her a hug she wasn't expecting. "Nice to see you too." She said chuckling.

"Where is it?" He asked. Zoe a little confused. "Where is what?" She asked. He lifted her shirt up as she tried putting it down. "Not now Jimmy. Wrong place!" She said laughing a bit. He finally got her shirt up enough revealing a closed up wound. "This." He said. Zoe looked down and went red in the face. "It's nothing Jimmy. Leave it alone." She commanded slapping him. "Christy told me. How did you get that?" Jimmy asked. "I got stabbed by a rusty knife. I told the idiot to lay off but he wouldn't listen to me." She said getting a bit angry. "Who did it?" Jimmy demanded.

"Doesn't matter I killed him, but it hurt like hell, and I told Drew about it and he recommended Christy." She stated. "You asked Drew about it?" Jimmy asked raising his voice. "Sorry. I couldn't tell you, I knew how you would get. Please just forgive me!" She said. "Sorry. I got a little jealous that's all." He said apologetically. She nodded and they walked around with each other for a while. Soon James went back to the boys' dorm close to night and plopped down on his bed. He tried to remember that day Drew was talking about. He had a memory that might have fit the description.


	11. Chapter 11

FLASHBACK: James Hopkins

He walked around the town with Drew by his side, Vance, Ted, and Johnny walking around him. "So you think there is anything left?" Drew asked James. "I thought you would have known." Jimmy said matter of fact. "Well you know. Slim chances here and there. By the way who is that person we brought in a while back? They still haven't woken from whatever sleep they were in." Drew said. "I don't know. Never seen them around here before. Probably scouting for that group if I had to guess." Jimmy said sure as he was.

"I don't expect them to send out a single person to find supplies. It was what they were intending from what I heard. Must have been working alone." Drew stated. "Don't know. She did attack them head on as if she knew who they were." Jimmy said. "So it is a girl? Interesting." Drew stated. "Speaking of how are you and the redhead doing?" Drew asked. "Zoe? Fine I guess. She has been helping out a bunch of people. You and Pinky okay?" He asked. "Quite good actually, despite the conditions. We have been learning to deal with things more efficiently; she is quite the helper too. Kind of funny I never took her for the working or helpful type before. I guess she knows too well the situation we've been stuck with. Either way I hope to propose to her soon." Drew stated proudly as James stopped in his tracks. "You are proposing to her?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course James. We've been with one another nonstop as you know, and I think it would be a good time to tie the knot, despite all of our setbacks as of recently. I'm becoming a little concerned about our friend Smith." Drew stated as he stopped and turned toward James now stopping in front of him. "What do you mean? He is locked and guarded there isn't much he can do from there." Jimmy said. "Don't be so quick to judge. I want to keep him there longer under heavier surveillance; my suspicions are higher than normal for him. Did you know there is another path out of the library?" Drew asked. Jimmy was taken back since even he had no idea. "No." Jimmy said.

"There is. I think he has been using it to sneak out and do certain things. I'm not sure what however, but I think he has something planned for when he gets out. I can only hope it doesn't involve death. I've felt close to this setback a few times, and I have felt the cold breath of death lingering closer to the school everyday. We have to consider moving very soon before everything gets out of hand." Drew said matter of fact. "I don't think your paranoia is what is best. Maybe you should take a break from everything let someone else handle things." Jimmy stated trying to give him information. Drew looked up to a building close by and he gestured James to walk in front of him as he followed close behind.

"Maybe I should take a short break. Though things may fall apart, you only seem to have experience with running people. I have experience with running people through an apocalypse. You hardly could control them last year from what I have heard. However, they look up to you for leadership it seems despite my help. They half believe you are leader, and fully believe me to be one. Which is why I shall take leave and take care of my soon-to-be wife." Drew grunted in some sort of pain. "You okay? Does it pain you to take a break?" Jimmy asked jokingly. "Funny. No I just have a little pain in my back. Nothing more." Drew stated James taking it as a joke. He heard another grunt.

"Are you sure you're okay?" James asked now concerned. "I assure you. I am fine. Let's turn this corner and make our way back if we don't find anything." Drew stated as they followed his route and made it back to the school. They found almost nothing on the way and James stood in front of Drew trying to talk to him again. "Listen, I know we haven't been the best group of people to work with, but I want you to know everybody appreciates your help. Still I can't help but ask if you really are okay. You really did seem like you were in pain." Jimmy said.

"It's nothing my friend. Nothing at all." Drew said trying to walk away. "I hate to confess this to you, but maybe you are a better leader. Whether you see it or not they don't look to me anymore. They see you and think of everything a leader should be." Jimmy said being nicer than he usually is. Drew chuckled at the thought.

"Maybe so, but obviously my leadership won't last very long, and the power will go back to you James." Drew took him by the shoulders. "Trust me it is only the right decision to leave the original leader in charge. If you look to me as a leader you will have to trust me no matter what we go through. If I die then so be it. However, you must protect your people, and unfortunately I couldn't protect my own. If I can remember correctly that is. James you have to lead these people again soon, I will not always be here to guide you through everything. I only leave you with one favor that you have to do for me. When the time truly comes and danger strikes at the heart of Bullworth; you must lead everybody out. I have a feeling I won't be around to see it." Drew stated darkly as he walked away. "What? What do you mean you won't be around?" Jimmy asked almost angered. "My time here is almost up James. One day you will understand." Drew said walking faster than before leaving James behind as he stood there dazed.

Month 2 Day 17

Subject: Christy Martin

"Why are you still dating that rich slut?" Christy asked as Drew sat on the reclined bed facing it. "Why do you have a grudge against her?" Drew asked calmly. "I don't know. I figured you'd be into someone better than her, now you two are married right?" Christy asked. "I don't know. I really feel like I should have waited, but I couldn't stand it. I knew one of us was going to die soon and something inside me said just go for it. Now I don't think I could have feelings for another woman, let alone her." Drew said pulling a smoke out. "You smoke now?" Christy asked oblivious to the answer.

"Give me credit, I was about to take a dip in chemicals to kill myself, and now you're worried about a smoking habit?" Drew asked. "Sorry. So you really don't think you can have a woman again? Even if she could satisfy your needs?" Christy asked seductively. "I'm not interested Christy. Even if I was these damn wounds wouldn't let me." Drew said trying to get her attention back to work. "Why? Did you turn gay or something?" Christy asked jokingly. Drew turned in his seat clearly not amused. "Christy, I just don't see myself making love to a woman anytime soon. Especially with all that has happened recently. You are an attractive young lady but I don't want to give my lustful nature the satisfaction. I will admit I have undressed a few girls with my eyes every now and then for fun. Still I can't see myself with anyone anymore. That damn girl had to get herself captured by the damned government. That's what the little whore gets for betraying me." Drew said turning back.

"That is a bit harsh. She was your big sister, little sister, whatever. Though I don't think it was all her fault though. You're judging too harshly and that will get you nowhere. I know kind of ironic coming from a girl who feeds off of rumor spreading. I've gotten past that though; obviously since people are dying and spreading rumors around will only badger peoples anger. The last thing we need is for everybody to start killing each other when there has already been others trying to kill us. Look I know things have been rough, you're contemplating suicide, Pinky is your possible wife, Gary had to get his head blown off, James is confronting you on a regular basis, and I am sitting here badgering you about girls', and as a bonus a host is feeding on your brain, while you also figured out your not-so-dead sister is an experiment; I know this is a lot of pressure and to be honest in all of the chaos you deserve a break." Christy stated sounding a lot more philosophical than usual. Drew turned to her in surprise.

"Why are you being so nice to me Christy? You usually mock and hurt anybody in your path, even as a doctor, but you can be nice when you have to. I can tell you have changed a lot. Still I can't take a break from all of this, as much as I want to leave the population in James's hands like he has before, it is too much he has to bite off. We've already had a major attack by a beast so I have heard, the walls have tumbled leaving a wide open space to reconstruct, we may have to move, and girls are pregnant left and right. I don't think James can handle all of this, and he is obviously the top gun I have around here, to be honest I think I care a bit too much about him. That is only because I know he is a better leader than I am though." Drew confessed. "What? You think he is a better leader than you?" Christy asked almost disgusted.

"I hate to say it, but yes he is. I just don't know how he'll be without my advice." Drew said as he stood up feeling ready after his checkup. "I still need to find more ammo, food, supplies, clothing for the winter, and maybe some sort of ultimate weapon. Hopefully city hall is filled with the things. Still I really need to get back to…" Drew was stopped abruptly by a kiss from Christy. He cowered back in a mixture of fear and disgust. "What did you go and do that for?" He asked almost yelling. "I love you Drew!" She yelled trying to lunge forward again this time Drew pushed her back a little. "Please! Christy just stay back, I don't want you! Please feel free to go on a lust filled thrill ride with someone else! Just not me!" Drew yelled angrily as he walked out. Christy just watched him leave as tears began to well up in her eyes. She began to lean against the wall and slide down her head dragging along the wall. She had her head to her knees as she let out tears that she never felt before. "I've never been rejected!" She yelled crying into her knees. "I love him so much!" She yelled again hitting her head against the wall. "Love who?" A greaser's voice was recognizable from a mile away.

"It's none of your business Peanut!" She yelled. He came over to her and rubbed her shoulder. She looked up at the auburn haired greaser; it almost felt like he was a brother from the way he acted. "I'm sorry Peanut, I wish I could tell you. I don't want this getting out." She said matter of fact. "I won't tell. Though I kind of think I love you Christy." He said shyly. Christy looked at the greaser tear filled eyes. "Really? You do?" She asked. "I fucking love you more than anything. Anything you want I got baby." He said smiling. She giggled at the thought. "I don't know Peanut, you might be more man than I could handle." She said lustfully. He grabbed her by the face and planted a kiss on her red lips. Soon they were in another world, as the two unlikely lovers would cross paths again in the near future. "I have to admit that was one crazy thing that just happened." Peanut said after it was all said and done.

"I don't fool around much. When I want something I get it." Christy said giggling. "Though I have something to confess or whatever to you Christy." Peanut said as Christy sat up in interest. "This was actually my first time. I've never had another girl despite all my talk with Lefty or whatever." He confessed. Christy almost felt ashamed at the fact this was probably her third or fourth time. She lost count after her quick one with Johnny Vincent in the bathroom stall two years ago. "I have two confessions for you, and after them I want you to answer a question in return. Don't get mad either." She said. "Okay hit me." Peanut said still satisfied with how good Christy was with certain parts. "One, this isn't my first time." She said matter of fact.

"So, I don't think any girl here is pure." Peanut said jokingly. "Two, I love Drew. Well I loved him, now that I know how good you are!" She said giggling. "Really? I don't blame you." He said. She looked at the greaser she always questioned the sexuality of. "You love him?" She asked. "Yeah right! I'm just saying that Pinky fell for him and he didn't have any money or presents to give her. You ask me that girl is dumb, but you aren't." He said cuddling her under his arms. "Now the question part. I've only heard certain things but, do you like Johnny Vincent your leader?" She asked. "Of course Johnny is my friend you know." He answered. "No I mean do you like him?" She put emphasis on the like. Peanut thought about it and Christy knew that this probably meant a yes.

"I hope I'm not a queer. Bisexual at most but not all the way queer, still I don't even want to be bisexual. Johnny is my best friend and I would do anything for the guy, but I don't think I would actually date him." He answered. "Not even for some one on one?" Christy asked. "That is gross Christy. I slept with you didn't I?" He asked angrily. Christy scoffed and broke the cuddle. "So that was all I was? Just a simple confirmation of how straight you are? You're just as disgusting as the next guy in this school!" Christy raised her voice. "Says the girl who has done a little more than fondling with a bunch of us greasers!" Peanut yelled immediately regretting it. "I only did it with Johnny Vincent, and it was in a bathroom!" Christy yelled.

"Johnny was with you? Christy I didn't mean for it to come out like it did. I just get a bit jealous. I'm sorry." Peanut tried compromising with her. "It's too late for an apology Peanut. Please make your way out. I can't believe you would even say something like that, so all I ended up being was your ticket to being straight? I still think you are a more flaming gay than Vance, and he is bisexual!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry I though that was an insult I heard. I guess it is just some tough girl redhead trying her best to not be a loser! You're a funny girl Christy Martin, you really are, you try your best not to be an outcast despite all of your best efforts, and yet you still are a bitch. Why can't you just accept the fact that no guy in his right mind wants to be with someone as slutty as you are? Nobody wants you; all you are to other guys is just another slut waiting by the door. I can't believe I even wanted to be with a girl like you, all you do is cause trouble, and I fell for it. Hopefully I can still remain a patient someday, if that day comes, and if it does you better do good or you are finished! You hear me? Finished! Goodbye you little harlot! I hope you catch a virus of some kind, maybe the one that is eating your love alive!" Before Peanut could say anything else a pair of arms snapped his neck right in front of her. She was still naked and felt embarrassed by anyone standing there. Peanut fell down and revealed who it was that snapped his neck.

It was Johnny Vincent. "Sorry Peanut. I knew this day would come, and I just never saw it so soon." He pulled out a knife and stabbed Peanut in his head. "What did you do that for Vincent?" Christy yelled. "You really couldn't see the obvious bite on his neck? I figured it was obvious." He said. "That isn't a zombie bite it is a…" She was interrupted by Johnny; "I know what you are about to say, but last time I checked stuff like that doesn't bleed a lot. You don't see the little bastard maggots crawling around in there?" He pointed as Christy looked over and saw a leech of some kind eating away. She vomited into the toilet on the far side as Johnny waited. She came out and wiped her face with the sheet. "You have a pretty weak stomach for a studying doctor." He said chuckling.

"Very funny. How did you know he was in here and how you saw the thing so fast?" She asked. "Everybody heard the yelling, I just happened to know Peanut's voice, and as for the bite, I've known for a bit now." He said casually. "You knew he was infected and didn't tell anyone?" She asked. "Don't worry it won't hurt you if that's what your hidden question is. As for the worm the other lady doctor said it was the same viral worm host in Drew. She wasn't sure if it moved on from his brain to a more open wound. So we should try and be careful. I already took care of it and put it in a jar." He said. "Why?" She asked disgusted. "So the lady doctor can take a look at it. If it were the same host she would find out and find a way to maybe cure this thing. Hopefully save some lives." He said a little more pep in his tone. "Yeah that worked out great with cancer." She said pulling clothes back on finally. "Yeah the whole cancer cure thing was a lie by the government." He said. Christy looked at him with surprise and possible doubt. "How would you know?" She asked curiously.

"Apparently the scientist who worked on this stuff was international terrorists, former CIA operatives, and high grade scientists. They could blow shit up, cover it up, and poison the American people. How the company got hired nobody knows, but the lady doctor was basically on the good side of the entire battle. She didn't know how after years of research, that company found the cure in a matter of months. The thing is though, the president in office hired the guys to find the cure, unfortunately things didn't turn out as well as everyone expected. Turns out the president was a former operative with these guys, and of course betraying old friends wasn't necessarily on his list of things to do. So he knew the guys, hired them, and he wanted to help kill his people off and make himself look like the good guy in the end. The company the lady worked at got hired as a backdoor consultant, they got paid extra to keep their mouth shut, and make another cure. The virus spread a lot faster than he previously thought so he shut down the terrorist program, but those guys had other things in mind before the government could get their hands on this virus. Little did they know the president snuck a piece or two out one day when they were having a little chat. So he went to the lady's company, sold them the virus to study for a permanent cure. Unfortunately not everything turned out so great, the terrorists booked it to another country when things turned Hell upside down, the president ordered the cure to be found, but the company had other things in mind. Which is where Drew and his old sissy pie came in. They were chosen completely at random from the selection of people, they staged the church infestation and descended chaos, got them separated long enough so they could get the girl out, and come back for him later. They planted the virus in both of them, it heightened his fighting ability, brainpower, and physical stability, hence why he can take a hefty amount of bullets, and she got strength beyond the norm, knowledge beyond her years, and they both had memories erased. He got a freewill they weren't expecting, she didn't. Somehow they absorbed the virus and made it their own, and the people once dead or dying, they became a nuisance. They rose from the dead and made their way to eat on the living. Now she wants to study it and make a real cure for the virus, despite the fact her mouth would have been shut ages ago. Luckily she's with us and hopefully can get us in the right place and bring the undead back to a real normal living human again. The host in his body she isn't so sure about, and he could be stuck with it for a long time." He finished explaining.

Christy stood back in shock and wasn't sure how Johnny Vincent of all people could remember and understand all of it so clearly. "I have to go now…" She said with all of her clothes on as she walked out of the room as fast as she could.

**A/N: So here we are with another couple of chapters! I'm going to be pumping these out a bit faster than usual, primarily because the story has officially been wrapped up, and there will probably be about six or seven more chapters after this one. Looking back on it I probably should have filled more chapters, but I won't say anything else about it. Expect the chapters to come probably two at a time until it reaches the end.**


End file.
